Unexplained happenings
by hitokiri oro-chan
Summary: ABANDONED Saitoh and kenshin try to solve a case involving serial murders, but a man with a green stone keeps invading kenshin's subconscious mind. Rating may change later...please RR
1. Memories & Mysteries

Bakumatsu no doran

A lone young man with long, fiery-red hair and a menacing aura walked silently down the deserted road.  He closed his eyes and pushed his ken-ki around him searching carefully for any hostile ki's aimed in his direction.  Finding none he sighed and slowly opened his amber eyes to once again survey the dark, winding roads ahead of him.

It was like this every night, he thought, moments of extreme when either he would be ambushed by the Shogunate forces or would lead the attack himself.  The young hitokiri found he didn't care much anymore who the attacker was, all that mattered was that he was the only one who walked away from the battle field after the exchange.  The blood on his hakama was proof of that, but lately he found that he almost preferred the moments of adrenaline and blood-shed to this deadly calm that followed, when he was fighting his thoughts were busy his mind and body one as he fought to survive and kill, his mind detached in the face of the battle.  However when it was quiet he had time to reflect and remember the atrocities he had committed.  Infinitely more disturbing was that lately he had even found himself craving for new opponents, more swordsmen to pit his skills against, anything so that he could distract his mind for a few moments more.

Almost unconsciously his left hand drifted to his scarred cheek, he sighed and once again closed his shocking amber eyes.  

'Tomoe…' he whispered sadly into the slight breeze.

His eyes suddenly snapped open as he sensed a strange ki moving in his direction.  He leapt effortlessly into the thick branches of a nearby tree to observe the newcomer without being seen himself.  He masked his ki and waited for the person to pass by underneath his tree.  

The ki became stronger as the person moved into the red-haired young man's field of vision a very tall man was walking in his direction, he was covered in a long navy coat and was carrying a staff topped with a green crystal.

The man reached the bottom of Kenshin's tree and stopped, slowly turning his face upwards towards the startled young man sitting above him, he put his free hand at a slight angle to his body and languidly lifted the hand holding the staff a few inches off the ground.  

Then as the hitokiri gripped his saya in one hand and the worn hilt of his katana with the other, the man's feet slowly lifted off the dewy grass beneath the tree, never taking his strange vacant green eyes off their target.  Once he had reached the same height as the red haired assassin he halted floating in mid-air.

Kenshin narrowed his amber eyes menacingly warning the man silently to keep his distance as he thumbed the katana partially out of its sheath.

The floating man studied the expression on the young mans face before bowing gracefully and incredibly deeply a small smile, the first sign of emotion appearing on the handsome but weather beaten face.

'I have found you at last.' He said finally, in a gravely voice, husky with some unknown emotion.  'Now I have discovered you once again I will return when the time is right. For the prophecy to be fulfilled all aspects must first come into play.'  

The mysterious stranger bowed once again before raising his staff, the stone glowing with an immense inner-green fire.  A flash of brilliant light bathed Kenshin's startled face as the floating man disappeared right in front of his eyes.

He heard the words. 'Await my return.' Echoing deeply inside a hidden chamber of his mind as the last traces of green light faded from the night sky.

                                                                        ***

Kenshin was crouched in front of the laundry bucket, his skilled swordsman's hands immersed in the soapy water.  But they were completely stationary.  He had just had an awakening of sorts.  While washing one of Yahiko's training hakama a flash of green from Kaoru-dono's newest wind chime caught the light as it hung swinging in the summer breeze, bringing about the flashback of the man with the staff.

Kenshin shook his flaming head sharply attempting to shake off the feeling of wrongness; he resumed his task as he pondered the new mystery.  

The most disturbing part was that now Kenshin could remember the incident clearly, he was certain that even the morning after the encounter he hadn't given a single thought to the man.  He sighed softly to himself, shifting slightly as he reached for a new garment.  One just doesn't forget about floating men.  He thought as he continued with his train of thought, especially floating men with strange magic who say they will be back for you.  So why did I? He paused to push his flaming red hair out of his eyes with the back of one soapy wrist.

'Kenshin?' The red haired rurouni carefully plastered his trademark clueless smile on his face before turning towards the young girl with the blue eyes behind him.

'Hai, Kaoru-dono?' He answered politely.

'There's someone here to see you.' She answered somewhat stiffly turning around and placing her shinai over he should as she walked away.

Kenshin stared after her retreating figure a little confused; she was usually much friendlier than that.  Which told the ex-hitokiri one of two things was amiss, either she was upset with him for some reason, real or imagined. Or two she didn't approve of his guest.

He was still pondering the strangeness of her behaviour as he reached for a towel to dry his hands, when a familiar ki came from behind him it suddenly became clear.

'What are you doing Battousai?' came the amused drawl which accompanied it.

Kenshin glared over his shoulder to the newcomer, well he thought, at least she isn't mad at _me._

'Exactly what it looks like Saitoh.' He answered sarcastically. 'I'm gathering flowers to make daisy chains.'

'Sarcasm doesn't suit you Battousai.' Saitoh informed him a malicious glint in his eyes.

'I know what would suit you,' Kenshin retorted. 'Having a yukata shoved up your nose,' he held up a lovely pink one to demonstrate. 'Would you care to try?' he finished sweetly, a frighteningly angelic smile on his face.

'My, my Battousai what _has_ got you all riled up today?' Saitoh asked in that irritatingly detached voice.  

'Absolutely nothing Saitoh, I always enjoy when people who regularly try to chop me into toothpicks turn up on my doorstep.' Kenshin answered between gritted teeth flinging the now clean yukata into the clean clothes bucket with so much force it slid over a few inches.

'I'll keep that in mind.' Saitoh answered not taking his eyes from Kenshin's face and taking a long pull from his cigarette.

Kenshin sighed, 'What do you _want _Saitoh?' he asked wearily.

'I have a favour to ask.' Saitoh answered.

Kenshin's head stayed down the only thing betraying his shock, a small start in his shoulders. He turned his face slowly towards the smoking policeman.

'What kind of favour?' he asked carefully.

'I'd like you to come with me.' Saitoh answered calmly, lighting a new cigarette with the very end of his old one.  'There are a few murders being investigated with some gaping holes in them.  My superiors would like you to help us with…professional advice.'  Saitoh smirked as Kenshin's eyes darkened.

'And why should I?' Kenshin growled.

Saitoh calmly pulled the cigarette from his lips and leaned forward slightly, eyes narrowing in wicked amusement.  'Because we'll pay you well for it.' He straightened up again casting an appraising eye at the broken shutters on the windows and cracks in the walls.  His golden eyes slid back to Kenshin's violet ones which were narrowed in fury.

Kaoru-dono _could_ use the extra money. He thought to himself.  It's the least I can do for her after she took me in.  He wiped his wet hands on his hakama and stood up to face Saitoh.

'Fine,' he snapped. 'Lead the way.'

                                                                    ***


	2. Blood & Amber

Saitoh calmly pulled the cigarette from his lips and leaned forward slightly, eyes narrowing in wicked amusement.  'Because we'll pay you well for it.' He straightened up again casting an appraising eye at the broken shutters on the windows and cracks in the walls.  His golden eyes slid back to Kenshin's violet ones which were narrowed in fury.

Kaoru-dono _could_ use the extra money. He thought to himself.  It's the least I can do for her after she took me in.  He wiped his wet hands on his hakama and stood up to face Saitoh.

'Fine,' he snapped. 'Lead the way.'

***

Kaoru watched the exchange between Kenshin and Saitoh from the kitchen window, torn between worry and amusement.  She'd never known Kenshin to be a sarcastic person, kami knew he needed to work on it a bit, he was obviously out of practice, but she found it hilarious to see possibly the two most feared and formidable warriors of the Bakumatsu bickering in her back garden like house wives while one did the laundry.

She sobered quickly however when Kenshin stood up and began to walk away from Saitoh.  She sighed quietly, wondering to herself how long it would be before Kenshin was offered a permanent job in the police force.  She wondered if he would take it.

                                                                    ***

½ an hour later Kenshin and Saitoh had just arrived at the crime scene, a small restaurant in a very unpopular and secluded section of Tokyo, far away from the city's central markets.

Three junior officers stood not far away with their heads together, poring over a small sheath of papers.  The smallest one looked up for a moment and caught sight of Saitoh, he snatched the paper from the other two and hurried over to hand it to his senior.  

'Here's the report, sir.' He said, quickly pulling his hands away as though afraid Saitoh would grab them.  Saitoh nodded casually at him and took another long drag from his cigarette, as the young officer quickly bowed and scurried away to his peers, casting one last frightened look over his shoulder as he left.

Kenshin smirked at Saitoh. 'It would seem that your own officers are afraid of you Saitoh, that they are.' He stated trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

'That particular one is,' Saitoh muttered, looking at the young officer with contempt, unfortunately the young man chose that exact moment to brave another glance, getting the full impact of the ex-wolf of mibu's deadly glare.  He paled and turned around again so quickly he almost tripped his colleague who was standing next to him.

'Ahou.' Saitoh snorted with distaste and Kenshin tried to hold in his amusement.

Saitoh flicked his cigarette away and turned, 'Well Battousai, shall we?' he invited raising one eyebrow at his shorter acquaintance.

Kenshin shrugged before following Saitoh to the door of the restaurant, he had almost made it through the door when his senses were assaulted by the stench of fresh blood. He paused for a moment gathering his bearings, there was a _very_ strange feeling emanating from that room, the ex-hitokiri wasn't sure he wanted to enter.  He shook his head imperceptibly as the strange feeling increased, no he _definitely _didn't want to go in there.

Saitoh turned to see what was keeping him, one eyebrow raised to show his impatience.  Then his eyes widened slowly as what he was seeing slowly sank in.  Kenshin was standing pale faced and tense, with his warm violet eyes almost twice their normal size, his mouth was slightly open and he seemed to be holding his breath. 

The wolf of mibu had never seen Hirokiri Battousai afraid before, and instead of the amused feeling he thought the sight would bring, he was instead filled with a deep foreboding.  He took three quick steps towards the red head and waved his hand in front of his eyes.  Kenshin didn't move.  Saitoh grabbed the back of his gi and dragged him back a short distance, Kenshin immediately came back to life, slouching over slightly and breathing heavily.

'What was that all about Battousai?' Saitoh asked curiously.

'I…I'm not sure.' Kenshin gasped, turning to him. 'Didn't you feel it?'

'What?' asked Saitoh, he would never outwardly show it but he was deeply unnerved by the Battousai's uncharacteristic display of fear.  He knew from first hand experience how hard it was to rattle the ex-assassin, yet he had just witnessed him absolutely frozen in terror, something was definitely amiss with the young red head.

Kenshin took another deep breath before shaking his head slowly. 'Never mind, I was imaging things.  My mistake.'

Saitoh again raised an eyebrow, this time in disbelief. 'Well then, lets go in shall we?' he drawled.

Kenshin swallowed quietly, aware of Saitohs eyes on him, he nodded once, sharply, and together they walked once again towards the building.  Again Kenshin hesitated just before the door, but Saitoh pushed him sharply in between the shoulder blades, causing him to stumble forwards into the dark room.

Kenshin felt, for the first time in his life incredibly glad for both the presence of Battousai and greatly more disturbing the presence of Saitoh Hajime.  The scene he was taking in required a detached professionalism towards blood, without it he would have fallen to his knees at the undeniably gory state the establishment was in.  He used parts of his Battousai persona to focus on the job at hand and not the fact that he could see what appeared to be a human ear a short distance to his right.  Saitoh's presence was appreciated because he was a solid fact, quietly standing to the right of Kenshin, he was calmly taking in the scene before him.  The only sign of his disgust a slight curl of his upper lip, he was a rock in this scene that appeared like a nightmare before them.  Something Kenshin definitely needed for the few moments he took to compose himself.

Blood was everywhere, dripping from the ceilings to fall in thick crimson pools on the floor, running down walls and coating the entire surface of the floor, there seemed to be no end to it.  Kenshin felt his eyes widen further as he recognised multiple body parts strewn across the gory floor.  He silently did a gruesome tally and came to the conclusion that there were at least fourteen bodies worth of parts. 

'Over here Battousai.' Saitoh called beckoning him imperiously with one finger. 

Kenshin moved towards the tall policeman trying not to step on any of the extremities coating the floor.

'What?' he asked.

'What do you make of this?' Saitoh drawled pointing at the wall. 

On it was a large diagram with foreign letters crossing back and forth in what looked like blood.  There was also a green stone roughly the size of a fist imbedded in the centre.  As the windows were coated with blood Kenshin found it very difficult to see the pattens clearly he leaned forwards slightly trying to get a closer look, as he was bending forwards he felt the same strange force he'd felt outside, wash over him, only this time it was stronger, more concentrated.  He felt his knees weaken and his vision momentarily blacked out.  He awoke a few seconds later to find himself being propped up by Saitoh who was looking at him closely.  

Kenshin immediately tried to regain his own feet, stumbling only slightly as his head spun.

'What on earth is wrong with you today?' Saitoh smirked.

'I…I'm not sure.' Kenshin mumbled, he turned once again to Saitoh, his large violet eyes serious.  'Did you honestly not feel that?'

'Feel what Battousai?' Saitoh asked dryly.

'That strange presence.' Kenshin persisted, watching his old enemy closely for signs of deceit.

'No, Battousai, all I felt was absolute disgust as you passed out in my arms.'

Kenshin blushed angrily, but didn't retort.  Saitoh wasn't lying, he really hadn't felt it of that he was certain.

'Oh,' he muttered confused, he turned once again to the symbols roughly drawn on the wall.  And at once unbidden, an image of the floating man found its way into his mind.  He shook his head slowly.  '

'Saitoh?' he began. 'Can you get that green stone down for me?'

Saitoh shrugged and ordered one of the junior officers to pry it out of the rock.  The young policeman then wrapped it in a square of silk and handed it to Saitoh with a deep bow, Saitoh took it carelessly and tried to hand it to Kenshin who shook his head and put his hands behind his back with a slight blush.

'Maybe it would be better if we examined that in your office.  There would definitely be more light, that there most certainly would.'

Saitoh raised a mocking eyebrow and stowed the stone in one of his pockets before leading Kenshin outside to where a carriage was waiting.

                                                               ***

Kaoru stood watching Yahiko practice his kata, Kenshin had been gone for hours and she had a bad feeling, it was something she couldn't quite place a finger on, it was almost like she could feel it in the air.  She also had the distinct feeling that it in some way involved Kenshin, she shook her head mentally, thinking she was imagining things and turned her attention back to Yahiko pushing the worries to the back of her mind.  If anyone can look after themselves kenshin can, she thought.

                                                                    ***

Kenshin and Saito were standing in front of the big oak, western style desk in Saito's office, discussing the murders.

'Well,' Sairo began, stubbing out a cigarette in his already overflowing ashtray and reaching absently for another.  'We so far know none of the victim's identities, or what happened to them,' He paused momentarily, smirking slightly. 'aside from the fact that were all found smeared across a dingy little restaurant there appears to be nothing linking them at all, any ideas about what happened Battousai?'

Kenshin frowned thinking hard, for those bodies to be everywhere like they were he was certain it was not done by any run of the mill weapon, as far as he knew only two men in Tokyo were capable of doing that much damage with a sword Saitoh or himself, and from the mess created the strokes wouldn't have been very clean or well executed.  No the ex-hitokiri was sure an ordinary blade was not used, but other than that he could only think of one other possible explanation which in his mind was utterly ridiculous.

"Well?' prompted Saitoh.

Kenshin cleared his throat somewhat nervously. 'It's …' he hesitated for a moment knowing how strange this would sound, before he plunged on recklessly. 'It's like they…exploded from the inside out.'  Kenshin braced himself, waiting for a scathing remark from the taller man.

Saitoh placed his cigarette down a closed his eyes, 'Yes, that's what it looked like to me too.' He admitted.

Kenshin looked up a bit surprised that Saitoh had taken his comment at face value. 'How do you plan to find out for sure de gozaru ka?' he asked curiously.

'I'm having some juniors interrogate those who live in the immediate area to the establishment, and have also organised for a select group of gun powder and fire works specialists to inspect the bodies…' Saitoh paused. 'Or should I say pieces?' He grinned humourlessly at the dark glare on Kenshin's face before continuing as thought there had been no interruption.  'So we can then hear a professional opinion on the possibilities of explosives being used in the attack.' 

Kenshin looked at the table where a copy of the diagram found on the wall had been placed, he felt a grudging respect for the line of logical thinking from his old nemesis.  No wonder he was so formidable, Kenshin thought wryly to himself.  He looked up at the policeman again waving one hand at the drawing.

'And this?' He asked curiously. 'Have you found out any information on its origin?'

Saitoh picked up his cigarette again. 'Not so far, I've got the local scholars and some of the more knowledgeable senior citizens looking into it, but…' he paused to take another puff of his half finished cigarette, smirking at the red haired man before him. 

'I have a distinct feeling that you may be the key to _that_ little part of the puzzle Battousai.' He lowered his cigarette leaning forwards slightly. 'You and the green stone.'

He walked around to the other side of his desk to pull out the cloth covered stone from the top drawer where it had been resting, he then walked back around to where Kenshin was standing with his arms folded in front of his chest.

'And how did you reach that brilliant conclusion if I may ask?' He asked flatly, only half heartedly attempting his usual rurouni politeness.

Saitoh began unwrapping the stone as he answered.

'Because Battousai, if you haven't noticed it would appear that so far _you _are the only one affected by it in any way.' He finally pulled apart the last of the wrappings to reveal the green stone, and as Kenshin caught a glance of it, the stone began to glow faintly, the ex-assassin only had time to register the feeling of unease and another feeling he couldn't place before he fell face first towards Saitoh's desk.

He heard Saitoh exclaim and jump forward to prevent him hitting his head on the sharp corner.  He remembered feeling vaguely gratefull before his mind was whisked away to Kyoto.

He was once again in the tree waiting for the floating man to walk towards him, but this time Kenshin noticed something he hadn't before.  The man had a sewn on the back of his navy cloak in a very dark green thread.  It was very hard to see in the semi darkness of the nights sky but Kenshin was certain that it was the same one that had been on the wall of the restaurant where the massacre had taken place.

The man once again levitated up to meet him, but this time Kenshin's attention was focused on the glowing green stone atop the staff, it appeared to be the exact same one from the wall, it had the same fiery green light and flawless finish, about the size of a fist, but this time it was wrapped in what seemed to be a thin layer of blue crystal, the staff itself was made of a deeply polished hardwood and was much longer than an ordinary walking stick, reaching at least a foot over the mans head.  

As the green light faded once again, Kenshin felt his mind leave the tree to join once again with his body, which he could see in the distance slumped against a wall with Saitoh shaking it.  Saitoh had just picked up a glass of water to throw on him when he felt his mind slip back into place with a gentle click. He opened his eyes and looked at Saitoh who's eyes widened momentarily for some reason unknown to kenshin.  Saitoh then shrugged carelessly and threw the water over Kenshin's prone form anyway.

Kenshin didn't mind as it helped clear his head, but glared at Saitoh anyway.  Saitoh smirked back, 'You know what Battousai? I think you may have an allergy or sorts to that stone.'

'I think it may be something significantly more than that, that I do.' Kenshin replied pushing his sopping hair out of his eyes and attempting to stand.

'I wouldn't move just yet if I was you.' Saitoh drawled with an air of superiority. 

'And why would that be, if I may ask?' Kenshin demanded.

As an answer Saitoh reached into his drawer and pulled out a small mirror, he tossed it at Kenshin who caught it, curious despite himself, he looked into the mirror before slumping back against the wall in defeat.

'Oh.' He muttered.

'Oh, indeed Battousai.' Saitoh said studying Kenshin intently.

Kenshin sighed and looked into the mirror one last time, taking in the paper white skin, dark circles under his eyes and then finally the eyes themselves which were a rich glowing amber.

'But I don't feel any different, that I do not, most certainly not like Battosai.' He said confusion evident in his voice.

'Not the point.' Saitoh said, dismissively waving his hand. 'Stay where you are, while you tell me what you meant by your earlier comment of it being, and I quote, something substantially more than that.'

Saitoh's voice took on a very slight mocking tone you look like you are about to collapse again, so please don't do it where I'll have to catch you, it's incredibly disturbing having my arch nemesis unconscious on my floor when I'm not allowed to kill him.'

Kenshin snorted slightly and rolled his eyes, but stayed put, instead of retorting he cleared his throat and told him everything he could remember about the mysterious man.

                                                                 ***

Whew that one was HUGE!!!

Review me to let me know if this story is worth continuing.  If it is the next chapter should be up really soon ^-^x.


	3. Shock & Travel

Disclaimer: No RK isn't mine and I'm getting no money for this, so if you sue me it wont do you much good.

Hi, thanks to all the people taking the time to review this story.  It really helps ^.^x. Also I apologise for this chapter taking so long, I ran into a little bit of trouble so its not nearly as long as I wanted it to be *sigh* but even though I can sense writers block is coming, I should be able to pop out one more chapter before it takes hold properly. ^.^x.  LOL yay?

Oh well on with chap 3.

******

_Kenshin snorted slightly and rolled his eyes, but stayed put, instead of retorting he cleared his throat and told him everything he could remember about the mysterious man._

***

Kenshin hesitated at the gate of the Kamiya dojo for a few reasons, one being that his eyes had not yet returned to their normal violet hue even though he was absolutely in control of his emotions, two he'd missed dinner and was not certain his housemates would easily forgive him for leaving them to fend for themselves against Kaoru-dono's cooking the last reason he had to hesitate was that Saitoh had asked him to accompany him to Kyoto the following week to have a closer look at another two restaurants that had suffered the same unfortunate fate as the one in Tokyo.

He sighed and silently slipped through the dojo gate, he found it astonishing that even though he had complete control of his emotions, he still had the advanced senses that accompanied the Battousai persona, he could sense the occupants in the room before even making it to the porch, Kaoru-dono and Yahiko were inside, as was Sanosuke.

He paused once again at the kitchen door uncertain how to proceed, coming to a sudden decision he flicked his head to hide his amber eyes under a veil of red hair and stepped through into the kitchen.  All three of his occupants turned to face him, but surprisingly to only one to speak was Sanosuke. 

'Where have you been Kenshin?' Sano asked furiously. 'Jo-chan had to cook us dinner because you were off playing with Saitoh.'

'Oi.' Kaoru yelled angrily. 'You don't have to eat here you lousy freeloader, if your going to complain go somewhere else.'

Sano for once ignored her, keeping his eyes trained on Kenshin who kept walking as though there had been no interruption. Sano grew even angrier as he passed.

'So now you aren't even going to tell us what that bastard wanted you for all day?' he threw up his hands in frustration. 'That's great kenshin, just great leaving your friends out of the action again are we?' He turned around suddenly grabbing Kenshin by the front of his gi and forcing the shorter man to face him.  'When will you learn, we are just as capable of handling things as you?' 

'I'm perfectly aware of that Sano, that I am.' Kenshin told him gently still shielding his eyes with his hair. 'I also have every intention of telling you what's been happening, although at present things are very confusing for all involved and may yet become extremely dangerous, that they might.'

Sano drew himself up proudly, '_I'm_ not afraid of a little danger.' He declared.

Kenshin smiled a little bit at that, which Sanosuke unfortunately took as amusement at his expense, he shook the rurouni roughly. 

'Look at me.' He ordered. 'You haven't looked a single one of us in the eyes since you came in here.'

Kenshin threw caution to the wind, and lifted his head up to stare Sano directly in the eyes, the result was instantaneous, Sano abruptly let go of Kenshin's gi and back pedalled back as far as he could crashing into the opposite wall. Then he simply sat there, staring open mouthed at Kenshin.

'Oi, tori atama, what's the matter with you?' Yahiko asked the ex-gangster bewildered. 'You look like you've seen a ghost.'

Sano simply pointed at Kenshin wordlessly, Kaoru and Yahiko turned to face the red haired man curiously.  After a few seconds of staring all hell broke loose, Yahiko tried to jump in front of Kaoru, while Kaoru in turn tried to force her student to stand behind her.

Kenshin's derisive snort cut through the commotion like a knife, causing everyone in the room to freeze, he crossed his arms and looked at them.

'You don't honestly think I'm going to attack you do you?' he asked, the hurt in his voice evident to everyone in the room.

'N…no, Battousai-sama.' Sano stuttered stupidly, 'Of …of course not.'

Kenshin closed his eyes and sighed sadly, 'My name is Kenshin, Sano.'

' Of course it is.' Said Kaoru flushing fiercely, glaring at Sanosuke. 'Don't mind that idiot, but what happened to you Kenshin?' She asked turning to face him, her tone softening.

'Well, you see,' Kenshin began. 'I don't really know, so for that reason as well as some others that have yet to be clarified, I'm afraid I'm going to have to accompany Saito to Kyoto next week, that I am.' He paused before adding. 'You can all come along if you'd like.'

The other three stared at him for a moment before exchanging bewildered looks, before Kaoru nodded.

'Sure Kenshin we'll come along.' She said sounding a bit dazed.

Yahiko and Sano not quite ready to say anything just stared at Kenshin in unflattering disbelief.

                                                                     ***

*1 week later*

The kenshin-gumi were waiting outside the police station in various degrees of impatience, Kenshin was the picture of absolute patience, but the others were a different matter entirely, Kaoru was nervously jumping from foot to foot carefully watching Yahiko who was repacking his bag to try and organise the items inside so they would be more comfortable to carry, Sano on the other hand was pacing back and forth in front of the group.

'Che.' He viciously spat the fish bone out of his mouth and onto the dusty street.  'How long do we have to stand here waiting for that arrogant, insufferable, conniving…' He trailed off suddenly, making a strange half strangled noise as he almost swallowed his tongue.  Saitoh was walking towards them with a very elegant looking middle aged woman by his side. 

Saitoh smirked as he lit a new cigarette, allowing the stiff breeze to blow out the match.  He inhaled deeply, 'Ahou.' He said by way of greeting.

'OI!!!' Was Sano's equally polite response as he attempted to attack the policeman, Kenshin however stepped between them holding out an arm, and freezing the attempt with a look.

He turned back to the newcomers, 'Saitoh.' He acknowledged cooly, inclining his head.

'I see your eyes still haven't returned to their normal colour.' Saitoh drawled taking another drag. 'Interesting.'

Kenshin once again acknowledged him with a small nod before turning his attention to the attractive lady standing beside him.  

She gave an exquisitely graceful bow. 'Himura-san,' she said. 'Hajime has told me much about you.'

Kenshin returned the bow in full measure. 'You must be Tokio-dono, the pleasure is mine.'

Karou, Sano and Yahiko were all watching the exchange between Kenshin and Tokio completely nonplussed.  

'Ano…Kenshin.' Kaoru finally asked, after no explanation was given. 'Who is she?'

Saitoh turned to look at the red haired man, his gaze slightly accusing.

'You didn't tell them then Battousai?'

Kenshin shook his head an evil grin tugging the corners of his mouth.

'I  _will _get you back for this Battousai.' Saitoh threatened, ignoring as the ex-hitokiri sniggered and nodded disbelievingly.

'Ah yes, how often have you said that now Saitoh?' Kenshin asked sounding genuinely curious. 'I wonder if it's as many times as you've told me to, an I quote, 'Die, Battousai, Die.'' 

Saitoh raised an eyebrow and deliberately turned his back on his old nemesis. Kenshin's grin widened.

'THAT was mature.' He pointed out.

'So?' Yahiko prompted, preventing Saitoh from retorting. 'Who is she?'

saitoh cleared his throat and shuffled uncomfortably as Kenshin's grin widened even further.

'She's my… wife.'

Kaoru, Yahiko and Sano all fell over in astonishment.

'W…Wife?!?' shrieked Kaoru, leaping back up to her feet, eyes bugging out of her head.

'Who would want to get married to _him_?' Yahiko asked the street in general, completely socked by this new revelation.

Sano appeared to be past the stage of ordinary emotions, he was simply sitting on the ground mouth every now and then opening to emit a strange strangled sort of squeak.

Tokio cleared her throat delicately, seemingly somewhat amused by the extreme reactions.

'We should be on our way now Hajime, or we'll miss our boat.' She intervened tactfully.

Saitoh removed his menacing glare from Kenshin's grinning face. 

'Alright.' He said sounding a bit grumpy, and without another word or a backwards glance, set off towards the harbour, his wife following gracefully seeming to have no trouble keeping up with her husband's long strides.

The kenshin-gumi followed a little more sedately, the shocked silence only broken by Kenshin's soft chuckles.

                                                          ***

A/N  very short I know but I hope you'll forgive this unworthy one as this chapter was surprisingly difficult to write. 

If anyone is unsure of what certain Japanese words mean ask and I'll include a glossary next time. At the moment it seems pointless because I doubt I've used anything most of you don't already know.  I've purposefully tried to keep all Japanese words to a minimum, and any I do use are to keep enhance the characters.


	4. Wolf & Wife

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni kenshin, blah, blah, blah….

Chapter 4 

A few hours later the ship was on its way, and the passengers had settled in for the three day long journey to Kyoto.

Kenshin stood with his three friends at the front of the ship enjoying the feel of the cool breeze as it gently blew his hair around his face.  He loved travelling by boat, it had always managed to calm him when something was on his mind.  He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, then he sighed quietly, a little frustrated as his momentary piece was lost for the moment.

'What do you want Saitoh?' He asked calmly.

Kaoru, Yahiko and Sano whipped around to face the smirking policeman who was standing a few feet away, leaning on the metal railings of the ship.

'A thought just struck me Battousai.' He began.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow, but decided to leave that very wide opening that Saitoh had inadvertently left, alone for the moment, his curiosity overcoming his need to belittle the man who used to be his greatest enemy, even though several very choice comebacks ran through his head without his control.

He smiled a little at the thought, while waiting for Saitoh to continue.

Saitoh in turn raised an eyebrow knowing full well what was going through the red-haired ex-assassins mind. He mentally shrugged, and took a very deep drag of his cigarette before continuing. 

'As I was saying, I think we should expose you to the green stone again.' He informed him.

'Why?' Asked Kenshin curiously.

Saitoh snorted and rolled his eyes, obviously irritated by the other's inability to catch on.

'Because Battousai, you remembered more last time didn't you?' Saitoh pointed out sardonically.

'Yeah, but my eyes also changed back to amber if you didn't notice.' Kenshin reminded him, pointing at his eyes for emphasis and sounding a little worried.

'It'll be fine.' Saitoh said, negligently waving the hand holding the cigarette dismissively, and smirking a little. 'If you do revert to Battousai completely, or go insane, I can always kill you.'

'Oh yes,' Kenshin added dryly. 'As it's worked so well all the other times you've tried, it after all.'

'Shut up Battousai, and come with me.' The taller man turned around and walked quickly away, without looking over his shoulder to see if the other man would follow.

Kenshin shrugged at the others and turned to quickly follow the taller man before he lost sight of him.

Sano turned to the other two who were still staring after Kenshin's retreating form.

'Have either of you got _any_ idea what the hell those two were just talking about?' He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Kaoru shrugged, her mouth slightly open and worry beginning to show in her expressive eyes. Yahiko on the other hand just snorted. 'You know Kenshin, he's always trying to protect us from one thing or another.'  He turned back to face the water in front of him leaning his head on his arms. _But I have the strangest feeling that soon Kenshin will be the one that needs protecting_. He thought to himself he shook his head slightly_.  That's ridiculous. _He berated himself silently. _ If there is one person in this world that can look after themselves it's Kenshin._

***

Kenshin was in Saitoh's room looking warily at the green stone that was once again wrapped in a square of silk, and was currently lying on the low wooden table that Saitoh had requested be placed in the room.

'Why am I doing this again?' He asked the other.

'Because I told you to Battousai.' Was Saitoh's intelligent response.

Kenshin was unable to completely contain a small snort of amusement. 'Well that put _me_ in my place.' He said sounding quite genuine.

Saitoh responded without turning around. 'You're insane, Battousai.' He informed him vaguely.

'So I've been told.' Kenshin answered while moving over to the desk and sitting down in one of the polished wooden chairs that accompanied it. 'I'd prefer not to collapse again.' He said in answer to Saitoh's raised eyebrow. 'It's not a very pleasant experience.'

'Ahou.' Saitoh muttered under his breath.

'I heard that Saitoh.' Kenshin called obnoxiously from across the room.

The ex-shinsengumi captain flinched slightly in annoyance, he was experienced enough to be absolutely certain the rurouni was not acting quite like himself lately, in all the time he had known him he had never heard the ex-assassin make so much as one joke in his presence.

After all with his small stature and delicate looks even the Hitokiri Battousai would have had some difficulties during the revolution.  It was probably because of this that the red-haired assassin had been well known for his seriousness, even Shishio had commented on the fact when they first met in Shingetsu village.  

But lately everything the red-head said seemed to have a distinct flavour of sarcasm, and what was with that evil grin? Saitoh thought with a mental shudder, he was sure a look like that hadn't appeared on the young man's face since the horrors of the Bakumatsu, and even then he was certain it hadn't had the mischievous undercurrent that it had now.  He looked over at Kenshin discreetly, and decided to keep an eye on his old rival for the time being, something very strange was going on, and he was going to find out what.

He picked the stone up off the desk and moved over to where the rurouni was sitting.

'Well?' Kenshin asked looking at him, and crossing his arms. 'You certainly took your ti…' He never finished his sentence because at that moment Saitoh uncovered the stone that had been in his hands with a flick of his wrist.  He watched with malicious glee as his nemesis slid out of the chair and passed out, landing with a painful thump on the floor.

As he stood there silently, savouring the moment.  He suddenly spun around as he heard the handle of the door being turned and the Battousai's woman walked into the room, he was vaguely aware that he had been unable to wipe the murderous grin off his face, and was standing frozen over the red-haired man, with the stone held threateningly over the prone figure. _This is going to be hard to explain_, he thought, and for a split second Kaoru and Saitoh simply stared at each other, her eyes widening as her mind registered that the colourful lump on the floor was actually her oro-ing, ex-hitokiri housemate. 

She opened her mouth and tried to take a deep calming breath, when that obviously didn't work to calm her frayed nerves she tried a different approach.  As Saitoh began to lower the stone she felt her composure suddenly snap she opened her mouth and let rip with the loudest scream Saitoh had ever heard.

**'_KAMI SAMA!!!!_  WHAT ON _EARTH _DID YOU DO TO HIM?!?**'  she howled.

Saitoh flinched visibly at the incredible volume this small woman was capable of projecting, but before his ears could stop ringing, Sano and Yahiko had catapulted themselves into the room to see what was attacking Kaoru.

'Don't worry Jouchan I'll …save…' Sano stumbled to a halt as his mind took in what he was seeing. 

'Karou, are you alright.' Yahiko asked his teacher worried, when she didn't answer he turned to see what she was staring at, and his jaw dropped, before, as one he and Sano rushed forward to Kenshin's side.

_I should have locked the door_, Saitoh thought mentally slapping himself. _Ahou's_

'Kenshin!' the two newcomers yelled pounding furiously on Kenshin's face, trying to wake him up.

_'You!'_ Came a low and ice cold female voice, as Kaoru turned her attention instead to Saitoh who sweat dropped.  'What did you _do_ to him?'

Sano growled, low and vicious shifting his gaze from the unresponsive friend in front of him, to Mibu's wolf.  'What is this?' He asked thankfully more calm then Kaoru.

'He's helping me with an investigation.' Saitoh stated. 'He'll come back to consciousness in a moment.' He took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it calmly.

Karou turned her head very slowly to face Saitoh. He took a look at her face and tried to resist the urge to fall into a defensive stance.

'What,' she demanded in a voice that was as cold as ice. 'Did you do to him?' The ex-shinsengumi, who could face death without batting an eyelid, felt slightly intimidated in the face of this very young, very short girl_.  No wonder she can get the feared hitokiri battousai to do laundry, she's even scarier than he is._ He thought wildly to himself, he took a _very_ deep calming drag on his cigarette, and cleared his throat, not allowing his nervousness to show. He flicked his gaze over to Kenshin as he did so, and saw to his immense relief that the red-head was stirring.

He summoned the best, bored and indifferent voice he could under the circumstances, one he had perfected after years of practice, before responding.

'Why don't you ask him yourself?'

***

Kenshin's mind was off in the mysterious time and in Kyoto, he found himself crouching once again in the branches of the tree, while his body, waited for the vacant eyed man with the strange ki to make his appearance.

This time however when the tall man levitated towards him, Kenshin found himself staring transfixed at the man's face.  He took in the smooth, straight nose, large, vacant green eyes, and the determined mouth that was thinned in concentration.

_I _know_ you. _Kenshin thought as his slightly narrowed eyes roved over the man's features to the black hair that was set in a strangely archaic style even for the Bakumatsu.  _I don't remember from where, but we've met before_. He began searching his memories, trying desperately to place the man, but before he could succeed, he felt a jerk as the vision once again ended and his mind glided to click gently back into place in his body.

He opened his eyes only to find himself once again collapsed on the floor, although this time his head was hurting more that it should have from the relatively minor fall from the wooden chair to the floor.  He sat up slowly, ignoring his stiff muscles.

'Ooorooo…' He mumbled rubbing his incredibly sore head. 'Looks like sitting down makes no difference after all, Saitoh.'

'Kenshin?' the feminine voice behind him, caused him to jump visibly and spin around to face the speaker.

'Kaoru-dono?' His eyes roved around to the other figures standing in the room. 'What are you all doing here?'  He clutched his head again, groaning slightly. 'And does anyone know why my head hurts?'  He looked up when he heard a slight coughing noise coming from Sano.  'Sano?' he asked curiously.

Sanosuke shifted guiltily from one foot to another, 'Well you see Kenshin, we were trying to wake you up, so I kinda… punched you …a couple of times… in…the head.' He coughed again guiltily.

Kenshin rolled his eyes mentally. He looked over to Saitoh, 'Didn't think to maybe stop them from beating my head in, did you?' He asked the older man.

'I'm not your keeper Battousai,' Was the caring answer. 'And, they let themselves in.'

Kenshin gave a short laugh, before standing up to seat himself once again on the wooden desk chair.

'So, Battousai, what did you see?' Asked Saitoh, Kenshin looked up to see the poorly hidden anticipation in the police inspectors amber eyes.

'Well, I feel that I know the man, but for some reason I'm having a very difficult time placing him in my memories, no matter how carefully I search I can't find a place for him, even though I am absolutely certain I know him from somewhere.  But you were right, each time I remember a little more, forgotten details are remembered, things that seemed trivial at the time have more meaning.  Things like that.'

Saitoh nodded thoughtfully, while noting that the red-haired young man's eyes had still not returned lavender, he took another pull of his cigarette.

'Do you remember what the man looks like Battousai?' He asked suddenly.

'Y…yes.' Kenshin answered, unsure of where the conversation was leading.

'If I were to have a police artist come in you would be able to describe the man in detail?'

'Yes.' Kenshin answered more confidently.

Without another word Saitoh turned on his heel and marched out of the room leaving Kenshin and his three very confused friends alone for the moment.  They sat in silence for a moment as Kenshin allowed the shock to wear off his friends, when he sensed the change in their ki, he plastered his clueless rurouni smile on his face and turned to face them. 

Sano strode over to his friend and picked him up roughly by his worn pink gi.  Kenshin's kept the clueless smile unwavering on his face as Sano shook him slightly. 

'What the HELL is going on?'  

Kenshin sighed and nodded, shielding his eyes again with his hair.  Sano realising the other was going to speak placed him back on the floor.  Kenshin paused, taking a minute to gather his thoughts and adjust his gi. Before walking over to sit on the chair again, he sighed once more before beginning his explanation. 

When he was done his friends were all staring at him as though he was mad.  Surprisingly Sano was once again the first one to recover and break the silence, he cleared his throat loudly before saying.

'I'm not going to pretend any of this makes sense, because it doesn't.' He paused to look at Kenshin carefully, shoving his hands in his pockets.  'But it sure does explain a few things.'  He finished looking at Kenshin's amber eyes.

Kenshin smiled grimly and opened his mouth to respond but never got the chance, because Saitoh chose precisely that moment to return to the room.

'I found the police artist,' He informed the group at large. 'She's just gathering her things, but should be here any minute now.'

'She?' Yahiko asked curiously.

'Yes, she.' Answered Saitoh, as the door opened once again to reveal the wife of the ex-shinsengumi captain, delicately holding a bundle in her hands.  She bowed deeply and gracefully to all in the room, before turning her brown-eyed gaze to her husband.

'Will this room suffice?' In answer to her husbands indifferent nod, Tokio turned and moved easily to the large oak desk, untying the bundle and setting up the items inside with a  practiced ease.

Kenshin gasped as he suddenly realised what her presence signified, he rounded on Saitoh. 'Can it be…' he paused, hesitating. 'That your wife is also in the police force?'

Saitoh smirked at him as the last three occupants in the room whirled to face either Kenshin and Saitoh, or Tokio who was serenly surveying the room.

'Yes, Battousai,' Saitoh confirmed. 'Although she usually doesn't take part in the more…extreme… cases, her presence may yet prove useful in this particular situation.  Now if you are done gawking, go and give my wife a description of the floating man.' He gave Kenshin a wolfish grin and the red-haired assassin blushed lightly and turned towards the desk. 

Kenshin knew that to live with a man like Saitoh Hajime for 14 years would require a remarkable and resilient character, with a steely determination.  He was however startled by the development that of her also being in the police force.  The intricate tapestry that was Saitoh Hajime was finally beginning to make a twisted sort of sense.

Tokio cleared her throat daintily, and Kenshin started visibly, before launching into a detailed description of the man.  As Kenshin continued to describe he watched in awe as she drew in a calm, sure hand.  The picture began to take shape and he was surprised that for the simple lines and shapes she used such an incredibly detailed picture could be produced.  She was unmistakably talented and knew how to use this talent to its utmost potential without flaunting it.

They continued for a while, with Kenshin constantly saying things like, 'His eyes were a little closer together.' And. 'His top lip was just a bit thicker.' Before finally he was satisfied that the sketch drawn by Tokio looked like his mystery man. 

He stood up and stretched out his stiff shoulders before joining his friends who were talking quietly in a corner, while she added the finishing touches.

Kenshin leant wearily against the wall paying absolutely no attention to the conversation going on around him.  He watched Saitoh grind out his cigarette with the heel of his police issued boot, before striding casually over to his wife.

As he watched Saitoh and Tokio interact Kenshin felt a certain wistfulness about the obvious comfort the two felt in each others presence.  It was not visible, Saitoh Hajime was not from the breed of men who openly showed affection or kindness, during the revolution men with feelings were easy prey to their enemies.

No, Kenshin mused, it was more like a discreet softening of ki that provided the ex-hitokiri with his insight.  He felt his eyes widen slightly as Saitoh smiled at something Tokio had said, not the sneering wolf-like Kenshin knew so well.  It was undoubtedly small, a casual onlooker would have missed it.  But to Kenshin's eyes it was there, and it was the first genuine smile he had ever seen on Saitoh's face.

_Treasure her Saitoh, _he told his old nemesis mentally_.  Cherish her for as long as you live._

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sharp pain in the top of his skull, as a large, heavy object came crashing to meet it.

'Oooooroo' he squeaked, clutching at the large lump while his eyes watered out of control.

'Kenshin!' Kaoru started angrily. 'I've been _trying_ to get your attention for the past five minutes, _mou_!'

She made the frustrated noise as she threw a very large, _very_ heavy book aside, Kenshin watched without amusement as he saw the thin layer of dust that was on the floor rise up slightly as the book made contact with the floor.  He then came to the brilliant conclusion that by the amount of pain coming from his head this massive book must have been her weapon.

'Yes Kaoru-dono, you wanted me for something?' he asked the irate female, plastering his best rurouni smile onto his face.

'We wanted to know if Tokio-san drew the picture well enough for us to be able to get a close enough idea on what this man looks like.'  Kaoru asked, still clearly a little frustrated.

'Oh, I wouldn't worry about _that_.' Came a cold, detached voice behind him.

_How does he do that? _Kenshin asked himself silently. _That man has the most impeccable timing of anyone I've ever come across. _ He pulled himself back to the present as Tokio held a sheet of paper in front of his eyes. 

'Is this an adequate resemblance to the man in question?' She asked.

Kenshin felt his jaw drop, it was so clear, so unbelievably remarkably good, he felt his mind freeze for an instrant. 'Finishing touches' as Tokio had defined was apparently adding colour and shading to the extent that for one brief moment Kenshin had thought the man was in the room.

'Yes…'he finally managed, desperately trying to regain some composure. 'It…It's identical.'

"Hey,' Came the plaintive voice belonging to Yahiko. 'Can we see?'

'Certainly.' Tokio said graciously, handing the picture over.

Kenshin watched as Yahiko took the picture, Sano and Kaoru looking over his shoulder.  All three jaws dropped into silent 'o's' of wonder and vaguely found himself hoping he hadn't looked quite so gormless.

'Tt… This is absolutely…'Kaoru Began

'Chikusho.' Sano said whistling in amazement.

'Wow!' Was all Yahiko was able to muster.

Saitoh, who was casually leaning against the wall snorted, 'Ahou's'

Kaoru turned again to Tokio all of the rooms occupants deciding to ignore Saitoh's comment in light of the phenomenon on the page.

'It's incredible, I've never seen anything like it.' She told the older woman.

Tokio bowed modestly, her gaze demurely downcast. 'Himura san has very good descriptive abilities and an excellent memory.' She told them. 'he made my work much easier.'

Sano interrupted, 'That doesn't make this any less of an achievement.' He told her.

She simply bowed once again before very politely gathering her things and leaving the room the whole of the Kenshin-gumi staring after her retreating figure.

'Ahou's' Muttered Saitoh as he casually took the picture from Yahiko's unresisting hand.

'Who are you calling a moron?!' Sano yelled angrily holding his fists up threateningly.

Saitoh's unworried gaze slid to the young street fighters face, before returning his amber eyes to the drawing. 'All of you obviously,' He smirked, inhaling on his cigarette. 'That's why I said _ahou's_.'

'Why you!' Sano tried to leap at Saitoh, but found himself caught on something, he looked angrily over his shoulder to find his shirt being held by Kenshin.

Kenshin nodded his head slightly to Saitoh before dragging his friend through the door that lead back to the deck.  Yahiko and Kaoru following quickly behind.

***

Saitoh stood still for a moment a cooly indifferent expression on his face as he watched Battousai herd his friends out of the room.  He looked down at the drawing again intrigued.  He too knew the man in the picture, he remembered seeing him long, long ago, so long ago that all he had in his mind's eyes was an extremely vague recollection, almost as though someone had asked him what the name of a Kabuki play he'd witnessed 20 years ago.

It was an extremely annoying, niggling feeling for the wolf of Mibu who had been blessed with an incredibly good photographic memory.  He sighed, knowing the information would come to him when he least expected it.

He looked down at the sketch again, 'Damn, she does good work.' He mumbled to himself.  He smiled again before folding the picture carefully and going off in search of some much needed peace and quiet.  He would never understand what Battousai saw in those friends of his, whenever _he_ was around them he walked away with a headache.

***

A/N: *Phew* that one took a LONG time to get out. I've been playing around with it a lot, because for some reason no matter how I worded this chapter some of it came out sounding funny. O.Ox.

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter, *sends out virtual cookies * all those suggestions and comments really help ^-^x.

The next chapter will be up FAIRLY soon, I sort of know where my plot is going now, which sorta helps a little bit, but any suggestions are still greatly appreciated as are all reviews. ^-^x.


	5. Shinobi & Tea

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni kenshin, no matter how much I wish it, no matter how many lambs I sacrifice…*sniff*

I wanna give a big special cyber cookie to Ms Zeal, your last review was very inspiring, ^-^x.

And also all the other reviewers who've taken the time to review this humble fanfic, Thank you all soooo much, I'm sure most of you know that reviews really do make the story easier to write. ^-^x

Btw, I'm still looking for a new beta reader if anyone is interested; my email is in my profile. ^-^x.

Chap 5

_Kyoto. _

The three-day boat ride was over, and the Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano and Kaoru were standing on the dock of the Kyoto harbour with the Saitoh's.  It was midafternoon and the beautiful azure sky of the morning, had during the span of the day, given way to great black thunderclouds that promised rain at the very least.  

 Kenshin tipped his head towards the swirling mass and found himself fervently hoping one of the Oniwabanshuu would arrive to pick them up before the rain came.   Kaoru had sent their friends at the Aoiya a letter the day after Kenshin had informed them of their trip, and Misao and the others wouldn't hear of them staying at another hotel.  They had argued that given the nature of their trip it would be very useful to have instant access to Kyoto's best intelligence group.  The Kenshin-gumi had agreed.

The Saitoh's were headed for the local police station to sign in, they were to be placed in charge of the operations involving the mysterious restaurant massacres.  They would also be onsite for professional advice and information simultaneously on any new developments in their case.

As the four members of the Kenshin-gumi's eyes tried to cut through the fog that covered the dusty street, Saitoh Tokio walked demurely over to Kenshin bowing as she held out a thick envelope for him to take.

'Himura-san,' she began, once he'd taken the package and she'd straightened up. 'My husband seemed to feel that these would be useful to you and your friends during your own investigation.  So I was asked to make a copy of each for your disposal. If it suits you we will be at the Aoiya early tomorrow morning to take you to the other scenes of crime.'  She bowed deeply once more to the group in general and drifted back to her husband's side.

Kenshin turned his attention back to the pages in his hand, and found a copy of the diagram that had been drawn around the stone in the wall of the restaurant, also included was a copy of the drawing Tokio had made and all the notes the police had gathered so far on the mysterious man and the gruesome deaths.  Kenshin was quite taken aback by the thoughtfulness of the old Wolf of Mibu, it was unlike him to be so helpful, even though they were working towards the same goal.

His eyes glazed over in thought, he was ashamed to admit it but he had almost forgotten about the gruesome murders in light of the floating mysterious man.  Saitoh had approached him during the journey to inform him that he was still awaiting word from the gunpowder specialists, as to how the bodies were so gruesomely mutilated.  The ex-assassin couldn't quite suppress a shudder as his mind replayed the scene of the blood dripping off the walls and ceiling.  Whoever was behind it had to be stopped at any cost.

He was returned to reality as Misao, who arrived to take the group to the Aoiya where they were staying.  He looked over to the other side of the docks as he collected his luggage to see Saitoh and Tokio climbing into the back of a carriage.  Saitoh gave him a fleeting glance followed by an almost imperceptible nod as he snapped the door shut, the ex-Imperialist stared after the carriage as the driver forced the horses forwards, thinking what a strange gesture it had been on the older man's part.  He was beginning to think that Saitoh was not quite acting himself he was much more amiable and_… human_… than usual towards his old enemy, even dropping his guard enough to allow minute samples of emotion to show on his face; Kenshin shook his head slightly as he turned back to the road chalking up the Policeman's strange more relaxed behaviour to his wife's presence.  Saitoh Tokio seemed to have the ability to made anyone feel more at ease.

***

Shinimori Aoshi was sitting in the peaceful quiet that was the back garden of the Aoiya, meditating.  When he sensed a familiar ki coming towards the gate, he opened his eyes and stood up slowly allowing his slightly cramped muscles to stretch, before walking through to the main entrance to greet his guests.  As his eyes roved over the newcomers gathered in the hall, they finally rested on Kenshin who was bent over straightening one of the bags.  The taller man was almost certain there was something different about the rurouni's demeanour, and when he looked up, shaking his red hair out of his eyes.  The old Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu started slightly, his hand reaching instinctively for the place in his belt where his kodachi were usually kept, as Kenshin's amber eyes flicked in his direction.  

He allowed himself to relax only when he saw his red-headed ally give a reassuring, friendly smile and a small wave, he nodded his head once in acknowledgement and then gestured almost imperceptibly towards a room off to the side where the two could talk.  

Kenshin looked over his shoulder at the others to make sure he wouldn't be missed, Kaoru and Misao were chatting happily with Omasu, while Okon was talking to Sano.  Shiro and Kuro (is that right?) were gathering the bags in the hallway to take upstairs to a couple of the guest bedrooms.  Yahiko had already disappeared into the kitchen to see if he could scam some extra food from Okina who was sipping green tea and watching the exchange from the doorway a big grin on his face.

Kenshin looked back at Aoshi and nodded quickly before following him towards the room.

***

As Kenshin poured the green tea, Aoshi sat pouring over the contents of the envelope Kenshin had received from Tokio. Finally he sighed and placed the papers on the table.

'I didn't want to say anything if it was not necessary Himura.' He began folding his hands in his lap.  'But in the past two weeks, there have been two massacres such as the one described in your papers, in Kyoto.'

Kenshin's amber eyes widened, as Aoshi continued.

'In both instances blood has been excessive, the corpses almost unrecognisable.  Also in both occasions this strange diagram,' he waved his hand at the copy in front of them. 'Has been present, the scenes have been left almost entirely untouched as a specialist was due to arrive from Tokyo.  Judging by your information I would say that Saitoh is our specialist.' He paused to take a drink from his teacup, and Kenshin sat motionless hanging on his every word.

'I myself have witnessed one of the scenes, as it is only a few streets from the Aoiya.  Needless to say it was quite disturbing, but I was curious as to how so much damage could be done to a human body, I used the best resources of the Oniwabanshuu to find the weapon in question.  I also looked through various texts to find the origin of the diagram.'

'And?' Kenshin asked unable to hide his anticipation. 'Did you discover anything?'

'Finding the weapon used was no mean feat and we have so far narrowed it down to two separate but equally unlikely…' he paused trying to find the right term. 'Techniques… I suppose.  The first is of the Torakiri, style of swordsmanship, it is an ancient and powerful style, said to be unequalled in strength because its practitioners throughout history have all used some degree of sorcery. The Torakiri were known to have been especially adept at water and fire manipulation.  The first of my theories is that the murderer manipulated the water that was present in the victims' bodies causing them to explode, seemingly spontaneously.  However that does not explain why those people in particular were the ones targeted, and I have heard that the Torakiri were all wiped out during the 400 years ago during the Uwasa wars.'

He stopped for a moment to pour himself another cup of green tea, Kenshin's sat before him still untouched. 

"My other theory,' he went on when his throat had been lubricated. 'Is that, Methylcrass a very rare and expensive form of explosive somehow found its way into the dishes.  The way Methylcrass works is…'

'Once it reaches the stomach acids it reacts to explode with the force of a large bomb.' Kenshin finished for him. 'The only way to detect it is by the very faint metallic smell it gives off.'

Aoshi raised one questioning eyebrow at the man seated across from him.  

'You forget Aoshi, I used to be an assassin.' Kenshin reminded him.  'Methylcrass was quite popular during the Bakumatsu, I never had to use it myself, but that doesn't mean I've never encountered it.' He gave a wan, humourless smile.   'Back then it was especially wise to watch what you ate.' 

Aoshi nodded once in understanding. Kenshin finally drank some of his  tea, to find it had become cold, he made a small face of disgust and Aoshi poured him a new cup without a word, Kenshin smiled sheepishly as he took the steaming liquid from the ninja, and nodded his thanks.  He took a sip, allowing the hot liquid to run down his throat.  He sighed placed his cup down and turned back to the matter at hand.

'You mentioned the diagrams?' Kenshin asked. 'Did you manage to gather any information on that yet?'

Aoshi shook his head slightly in frustration.  'That has proved to be very difficult indeed to place. I have looked through all my texts and have used all my sources to try and find a clue as to its meaning.  I have managed only to find its origin.' He finished a slight bitterness in his voice showing his disgust.

Kenshin's head shot up, as he stared incredulously at the man before him.  'You actually found its origin?' 

'Yes.' Aoshi confirmed. 'As I was looking through my texts I came across the diagram,' he shook his head slightly. 'No, not quite this diagram but it was very close in pattern and appearance, so there is no doubt in my mind that they originate from the same area.' He paused a small sweatdrop appearing on the side of his head. 'Himura, they originate from Ireland.'

Kenshin just stared. 'Ai…rando?' He asked, his amber eyes narrowed slightly as the unfamiliar word failed to register the significance. 

Aoshi sighed. 'Yes, it's a relatively small, Western country near England.' He told the redhead before him. 

Kenshin's eyes widened as realization struck home. 'A…are you sure?!' he stammered.

'Absolutely,' Aoshi said, nodding his head firmly. 'Ireland is known for its Celtic heritage, which dates back hundreds of years.  The Celts were very well known for their abilities with the Occult.  This symbol in particular,' he said tapping the diagram with one finger. 'Is from the North, or the Goidelic group.' 

Kenshin's head was spinning as he tried to keep up with the man who was acclaimed as a genius when he was a boy.  'What does this all mean?' He asked. 'Why would an ancient Celtic symbol appear on a wall in Japan?'  

'As to that, I am unsure.' Aoshi stated. 'I will continue with my research, but that is all I was able to gather in the time I've had.'

Kenshin sighed in defeat sitting back on his heels; he looked up again as Aoshi picked up his teacup. 'I would like to have a look at the book you found this information in, if it's alright with you?'

Aoshi looked up a little surprised. 'Certainly, although I must warn you the text is in English.' (I know, I know they didn't use English, consider it poetic licence, ne? ^-^x)

'Oh, that wont be a problem.' Kenshin said waving one hand. 'Katsura-san taught me English when he hired me, he said for a job like mine English was absolutely vital.' _He was right too,_ the ex-assassin thought as Aoshi departed to retrieve the book from his library. _The amount of times an enemy would congregate during the revolution, speaking English so they wouldn't be overheard… It's saved my life many times. _

A/N:  Ok minna, I know it's been a bit boring for the last couple of chapters, but it should start getting better now I have a bit of a base to work from.  Without this chapter the story wouldn't make any sense.  Also I'm sorry its taken so long for an update but its been very busy here at the moment.

Also, I've been told again that some of my words are spelt funny so I thought I'd address that little problem in this chapter, I live in Australia and over here we spell some of our words differently to you folks in other countries like America, for example colour, and Mum.  All of these are not meant to intentionally confuse you but that's how I was taught and even if I wanted to change it I probably couldn't.  So sorry for anyone who was confused or thought I couldn't spell. ^-^x

Well that should be it, review me if you think the story is worth continuing. 

Ja, ne. ^-^x


	6. Mysteries & Kyoto

Disclaimer:  I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 6

The following morning at dawn, Kenshin and Aoshi were seated in a somewhat secluded room just off the main entrance hall of the Aoiya.  Kenshin had just placed the breakfast dishes on the table and was now sitting poring through the enormous, worn book Aoshi had lent him the night before.

Kenshin had not yet had the chance to inspect the book, as it was the Kenshin-gumi's first visit to Kyoto in a fairly long time, and the members of the Oniwaban-shuu, had insisted on a very loud and rambunctious party, that lasted well into the night to celebrate their arrival.

Now though he was closely examining the page that held the diagram Aoshi had discovered.  It was undeniably very similar to the one that had been scrawled on the wall in the restaurant in Tokyo, Kenshin did not move a muscle as Saitoh sauntered calmly into the room, picking up a bowl from the tray in the centre of the room as he passed, and seated himself imperiously at the head of the table.

Kenshin watched him from the corner of his eye for a few moments as his old enemy absentmindedly stirred his Miso soup with a pair of black lacquered chopsticks, seemingly much more interested in Aoshi, as the solemn young man filled the policeman in on all the information he had managed to gather.

Kenshin turned his attention back to the large green book in his hands.  _There's nothing in here that Aoshi didn't see_.  He thought to himself as he closed his amber eyes in resignation, _although I shouldn't have expected anything else, that I most certainly should not have_.  He took a deep breath as he slowly closed the book, only to have his golden eyes snap open once again as his nose caught a strange smell. He sniffed again, _It smells almost… almost…_ His eyes widened as his brain finally registered the smell.  _METALLIC_.  The ex-assassin quickly glanced around the room, taking in the current status of his two allies.  Saitoh was lifting the miso absently to his lips, his usually sharp eyes, clouded over in thought and Aoshi was pouring green tea into three cups from a steaming kettle. 

Kenshin lunged first at the Wolf of Mibu, knocking the miso from his hands and onto the tatami matting.  Then using his speed born from using the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, sliced the three cups that the ninja had been filling into tiny splinters.

Saitoh raised one eyebrow and Aoshi calmly placed the teapot back onto the table.  The hitokiri looked at each of them in turn, his golden eyes glittering strangely.  'Don't eat anything,' He instructed in the cold tones, he had rarely used since the Bakumatsu. 'Someone has laced it with Methylcrass.'

Both Aoshi and Saitoh tensed before Saitoh gently picked up a bowl of rice from the centre of the table; he lifted it to his nose and sniffed experimentally. He allowed his eyes to slowly pan across to Aoshi, who was watching him carefully, flicking them once in Kenshin's direction. 

'He's right,' The wolf confirmed. 'It's a small amount, but still enough.' He turned to face Kenshin.  'I wonder though,' he said a small grin appearing on his face, his composure returning enough to allow a sneering comment. 'How did Methylcrass manage to get onto the breakfast dishes of Hitokiri Battousai, and the former Okashira of the Oniwaban, and all without one of them noticing?'

'That's a very good question.' Kenshin said slowly, choosing to ignore the implications. 'Especially as I myself made breakfast today, I was accompanying the dishes at all times, up until I carried them in here.'

Saitoh raised one sneering eyebrow, 'Losing your touch already are we, Battousai?'

Kenshin turned to look the Wolf full in the face, that small evil grin back in place, and causing Saitoh's sneer to slip a fraction. 'At least _I_ wasn't about to eat it.' He reminded him maliciously. 

The taller man snorted and stood up, blushing very, _very_ slightly, while Aoshi watched the exchange with an almost dead pan expression on his face, the only sign of humour, his blue eyes which were shining slightly. 

Saitoh resisted the urge to put one hand on his hip in a commanding manner. 'Let's go.' He stated, a small hint of annoyance once again in his voice. 'Because of Battousai's current inability to handle even the simplest of tasks, we are already late. 

Kenshin stood up as well, still grinning slightly maliciously at Saitoh, who was now ignoring him, and focusing on Aoshi. 

'Coming?' He asked, reaching into his shirt pocket for a cigarette.  Aoshi didn't move, 'As helpful as my presence would undoubtedly be, I feel that under the circumstances it would be wiser for me to remain here to ensure that a similar scene does not occur.'

Kenshin paled as he realised that more food could be tainted, and that the person who had managed to slip the deadly substance into their food in the first place was still unaccounted for.  They would have left the others completely exposed and unprepared, he would have left Kaoru unprepared. 

'Thank you.' He told the ninja, conveying all he needed in those simple words.

Aoshi nodded once in acknowledgement and settled himself back on the tatami to meditate until the others awoke.

Saitoh turned and marched out of the room, but Kenshin hesitated, casting one final glance over his shoulder at the ninja before silently leaving the room in order to reach the second crime scene.

10 Minutes later

The pair had arrived at the scene of the crime to find the area completely deserted, mainly because of the early hour, so Kenshin and Saitoh had the area to themselves for a few hours with absolutely no chance of being disturbed.  The tall policeman walked up to the door first, pushing aside the sign warning not to enter because the building was under police investigation. He fitted a key into the large, slightly rusted padlock that was guarding as an extra precaution and pushed the front door to the establishment open.

He then walked back to where Kenshin was standing to allow the smell of death and decaying blood to diffuse into the clear morning air.  While Saitoh pulled a slightly bent cigarette from his pocket, and began a fruitless struggle to manipulate it back into its original state.  Kenshin looked around the general area, noting as he walked a short distance away, that the site had a lot in common with its Tokyo counterpart, he jogged for a couple of seconds until he could see the main streets of Kyoto.  He found that even though the building was only a short distance away from the prosperous Aoiya, it obviously enjoyed none of its success.  The street in which it was situated was dark and secluded, with a small forest to one side and a shrine backing it. 

He walked once around the building checking for anything that appeared out of the ordinary, he stopped once when he found a strange, spiky looking, largish bush that had pink flowers on it, it was strangely gnarled and twisted for its beautiful flowers and Kenshin found himself mesmerised by it.  He had never seen a tree like it before, he was just reaching one hand towards it, wanting to touch the velvety pink flowers when he was snapped out of his trancelike state by the sound of heavy boots walking towards him.

Without quite knowing why, Kenshin ran from the bush so Saitoh would not notice its presence.  'Ready to go yet, Battousai?' Satioh called impatiently as he rounded the far corner of the building.  Kenshin turned, mentally steeling himself before striding forwards around the corner past Saitoh and through the front door, into the restaurant while making a very strong point of not breathing though his nose, as the smell of death was still overpowering.

The smallish room was covered in a thick, rusty brown substance that was still wet in some places, even despite the three days it had had to dry.  Being a relatively old crime scene, the larger body parts had all been taken away for identification and the gruesome task of cleaning the remaining blood had begun, it was mainly because of this lack of gore that Kenshin found this crime scene much more bearable than the one in Tokyo.

Saitoh cast an appraising eye over the room, before consulting the piece of paper that had the report written on it, then gathering his bearings, strode purposefully into the kitchen, Kenshin heard the sound of a window being opened and saw the light flood in from outside, then he heard a small, almost inaudible gasp.  He walked quickly into the kitchen and allowed his own amber eyes to follow the line of vision the Wolf's was making.

He couldn't quite swallow a gasp of his own as his eyes took in the sight.  There, sticking out of the floor like a lightning rod was the same gnarled piece of hardwood the man in Kenshin's visions had used for a staff. 

Saitoh stood towards one corner, seemingly not wanting to go near it, but Kenshin was drawn to it, the short, redhead walked up to it carefully, half expecting a reaction similar to the green crystal to take place, instead when he gingerly placed one hand on the smooth, strangely cool wood, felt a strange jolt of familiarity, almost like déjà vu.  He looked up at Saitoh, who was watching him from across the room, and voiced what he saw as the obvious question.  'Why doesn't it affect me like the stone?'

Saitoh simply removed the cigarette that had been resting in between his lips and breathed the smoke out in a slow sigh, all the while looking at Kenshin with a very strange expression on his face.  As though he thought the younger man wa missing the main very important point.

'How do you suppose I would know something like that, Battousai?  At present I am far more concerned about how it got to be here, what its significance actually is and,' He paused staring pointedly at the floor near the base of the staff.  'What that circular pattern surrounding the staff is there for…'

Kenshin's eyes followed his gaze, slightly puzzled when he saw nothing. 'What circular pattern are you talking about, Saitoh?' he asked, thoughts of the Wolf's deceit once again flicking through his mind.

Saitoh removed the cigarette from his mouth and held it as though he wasn't really certain what to do with it, he turned his head very slowly to look the red-haired ex-assassin in his amber eyes, and Kenshin felt a strange jolt pass though his body at the intensity of the Policeman's gaze.  'That pattern, Battousai,' He said gesturing with one gloved hand.  'The pattern you studiously avoided stepping on, on your way towards the staff.  The large, intricate, circular pattern that starts a foot from where you are currently standing and finishes underneath the staffs point.'

Kenshin looked down again. 'I see nothing, Saitoh.' He told the man who was standing over him, pointing at a spot near his feet.

'Look.' Saitoh insisted.  _Saitoh is acting strangely again. _He thought_.  Where did his usual cool indifference go? He has never in my presence insisted on something so strongly. _Kenshin gave him a long searching stare, before crouching down near the floor, even going so far as to brush his hand over the ground to remove any dust that may be obstructing his view.  He looked back up at the Policeman shaking his head he told the other man, as he slowly stood up.

'I still see nothing, but I have learnt from recent experiences that not seeing something, does most certainly not mean that it is not there.' He walked over to the ex-Shinsengumi, handing him a pad and ink brush.

'Perhaps if you draw it, then we can return to the Aoiya and figure this out, that we can.'

Saitoh slowly reached out one hand to grasp the offered pad and brush from the other man, turning back to the circular design before him without saying a word, and then he began to draw, as though in a trance. Although years of necessity and practice meant that he still kept a small, self-confident sneer on his face.

Kenshin watched for a few moments before deciding to investigate more thoroughly while Saitoh was occupied, only having had the chance to examine the staff in any detail.

He was wandering around vaguely, pondering the mystery of why he couldn't see the circular pattern.  He lifted one slightly shaky hand to brush at the hair that had fallen into his eyes, the smell of blood was gradually wearing him down, making him feel increasingly nauseous the longer he stayed in the room.  He had just turned, intending to wait outside for the older man when he caught sight of a passage that appeared to have been carved into the wall.  Unthinkingly he read it allowed, slightly surprised to find it to have been written in English.

Red as blood,

Beware the anger that bonded under battle,

May he RIP,

Flow as blessed courage,

A kinship that transcends the ages,

While minds divided, leave strength unknown and mysteries remaining.

'What on earth are you babbling, Battousai?' Saitoh asked curiously peering over Kenshin's shoulder to peer at the wall, apparently finished with his sketch.

Kenshin gestured at the wall.  'I was reading this passage I just found, do you have any idea what it means, de gozaru ka?'

Saitoh narrowed his eyes and leaned forwards in an attempt to focus better on the wall.  He leant back slowly with a slightly frustrated sigh.  He put the pad into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it, and inhaling deeply before answering. 'Are you talking about the passage written on the wall?' He asked finally, gesturing in its general direction with one gloved hand.  When Kenshin nodded he continued. 'Because I can neither see a passage written on this wall, nor understand the language you were just spouting, Battousai.'

Kenshin gazed at him wearily a small part of him for some reason unsurprised by this revelation. 'Let's go back to the Aoiya.' He suggested suddenly. 'There is something very wrong going on in here, that there most certainly is.' He stopped looking around, as he was unable to suppress a small shudder.

Saitoh nodded calmly, the only sign of his unease a flicker on confusion in his Wolf like eyes and a small tilt to his usually confident sneer.

'First though,' Kenshin said, suddenly turning back. 'We should bring this with us.' He placed one hand on the knotted staff and lifted it easily from the restaurants compacted dirt floor, and then walked towards Saitoh he had almost reached him when a jolt of green light snaked its way out of the staff like lightning, hurtling towards the Wolf of Mibu and slamming both men into opposite walls, the green light still joining them as one, as in pinned them down.

As Kenshin fought the blackness that was coming to claim him he tried to release his grip on the staff only to find it fused to the palm of his right hand. Kenshin had time to see Satioh's head slump forward into unconsciousness before the prickling numbness he felt intensified, and the black edges around his vision grew to finally overcome him.

Saitoh woke to find himself in a large, soft, futon. He groaned very softly and the pounding in his head increased when he attempted to sit up slowly, in order to properly survey his surroundings.  He blinked as he noticed from the angle of the sunlight shining gently into the room, through the open window that it was very early in the morning. _How can this be_. He thought.  _It was almost mid morning when we were in that restaurant, how long was I out? _And he thought looking around, as  a more important thought occurred to him. _Where am I?_

He sat up further staring around the room, with slightly shocked amber eyes. Everything in the room looked almost brand new, but the style of decoration was undoubtedly from a time hundreds of years before Saitoh would have been born.

He looked down and saw that he had been dressed in a yukata that most certainly did not belong in the Meiji era.  He turned his head sharply a fraction to the left, when he sensed a movement.  He then shot out of bed with a speed born from many years of intense training, as he saw a pretty young woman he did not recognise laying beside him, sleeping soundly.

She lifted her eyelids to reveal reddish, brown eyes that were still smudged with fatigue.  'What's wrong?' she asked drowzily, one slender arm snaking from underneath the covers to reach for the started man before her.

Saitoh turned as he heard the paper screen door behind him open, instantly assuming a defensive stance, noticing as he did that his sword was nowhere in sight.

'Anata? What's the matter?' The woman asked, her voice sounding shrill with worry. 'It's just the boys, it's nothing to worry about.' She continued to look at him worriedly, her red, brown eyes intense and alert.

Saitoh chose to ignore the fact that the strange woman had called him darling, and focussed his attention instead on the two young boys who were standing in the doorway.  His mouth opened in a silent 'o' of astonishment.  The first boy was about 12 years old, with black hair and appeared to be quite muscular and tall for his age, but Saitoh looked straight past this boy, only giving him the briefest glance possible as the other boy caught his eye.

He stood there staring at the young boy, not willing to believe what his eyes were telling him, there in front of him, stood a short boy of about eight years.  Saitoh knew this person, had known him for so many years that his face was almost as familiar to him as his own reflection, but the astonishing thing was not the flaming red hair, or even the amethyst eyes, it was what was reflected in those eyes.  Saitoh was staring directly into the eyes of an eight-year-old Kenshin, a Kenshin with no regrets.  The Shinsengumi looked at the boys eyes, stared at them noting the way they appeared to glow in the early morning sunlight, until they appeared to blur. Still the wolf stared, he was unable to look away.

Saitoh took a small step backwards as the image of the young Kenshin's smiling face burned itself into his memory.  He felt the ground tip as though attempting to through himself off its very surface, and then felt his mind rush back to meet his body, which he could see, still pinned against the wall, colliding with so much force that it made him tumble to the floor of the blood splattered establishment.

The tall policeman stayed where he had fallen, trying to put his turbulent thoughts into some semblance of control.  He was jolted out of his reverie by a strange chanting that was in a rhythmic language that he couldn't understand but sounded familiar, he twisted his head around desperately, trying to pinpoint the location of the speaker.

Kenshin awoke with his mind foggy and his head light, to the sound of chanting.  He tried to regain his senses for a few moments enough to pinpoint the location of the chanter, it took him a few more seconds of concentration to realise the chanting was coming from his own mouth.  He gasped slightly and shut his mouth tightly as though attempting to swallow the strange words he had been speaking.

He finally lifted his head to find Saitoh leaning against the opposite wall regarding him shrewdly.  A pale, almost shocked expression on the taller mans face as his composure, which Kenshin had tried to break for years during the revolution, appeared to finally have reached its breaking point.  The two feared warriors stared at each other, amber meeting amber, neither one believing what they had just experienced.

A/N: Thank you once again to all the people who have reviewed so far, keep 'em coming guys x.

Sorry this chappie took so long, but I wrote 3 drafts before this one before deciding I couldn't be bothered anymore and thought I should post this before someone perforated me with a toasting fork. OOx.


	7. Water & Light

Disclaimer: don't own Kenshin, I'd say that I own half of Kaoru and Sanosuke's arm but that would be a lie.

A short while later, after Saitoh and Kenshin had returned to the Aoiya, they were seated in the largish area that served as the kitchen, with the other inhabitants of the Aoiya. Each of them had a fresh cup of steaming green tea in front of them and were waiting impatiently, desperately wanting to know why Kenshin and Saitoh had returned from the restaurant in the condition they had.

Kenshin gave a small sigh of resolution, shot Saitoh a quick almost pleading look and began.

Kenshin's vision

Kenshin found himself hurrying through the dark winding streets of a city he both knew and did not know, a blanket of stars, breaking the darkness of the sky overhead. Kenshin found his head looking up, without his body stopping, and a covering of clouds shifted away from the moon, lighting up the surrounding streets with a translucent glow.

As he half ran through the shadowy streets of the town, Kenshin realised that though the buildings looked old, they were much newer than he remembered, he also found that he could not remember the name of the city. He palmed this information off though, ten years of being a wanderer, and anyone was bound to forget what a town looks like. Kenshin's body abruptly stopped without his permission, Kenshin gasped mentally and tried to wiggle his fingers, nothing happened, it was then Kenshin realised he was in another vision, although, unlike the previous one, in this one he appeared to have no free movement at all.

He immediately tried to absorb all the information he could about his surrounding situation, if he could remember the name of this town, he might be able to prevent another restaurant disaster.

His body suddenly broke into action; it looked around itself with quick, sharp movements of its head, before ducking into the side streets behind a nearby fish shop.

Several minutes passed where Kenshin felt his body running through the shadows, with much less than his usual grace, he was also interested to find his body tiring, something it normally wouldn't do in the relatively short distance he had been running.

His body stopped abruptly, sliding quietly to a halt, before pressing itself against a wall, his head checked around the corner in one sharp controlled movement. Seeing no one, his uncontrollable hand placed itself on the hilt of a sword Kenshin had noticed banging against his leg in the dash across town. He found himself leaving the shadowy confines of the alleyway and walking quite casually into one of the dark buildings.

Kenshin looked quickly around the room, it was bare, completely devoid of any furniture, and it contained a strange smell, a mixture between rainwater, blood and chemicals.

A small group of men walked silently into the room, they stopped a short distance away and Kenshin felt his body bow, one man, slightly stocky and much taller than the other two stepped forwards. Kenshin could feel his body shaking slightly.

'Tefura Hakunagi of the revered Tora Kiri tribe of ancient swordsmanship and sorcery.' The man intoned in a dry, silky voice that reverberated off the bare walls of the room. 'You have come here tonight with the intention of gaining on eof the most respected and sought after talismans known to humankind, at this the date of October 6, 1293.' The tall man continued.

Kenshin felt his mind freeze. _1293?! _He thought wildly. _But that's _hundreds_ of years ago. _His thoughts were shattered as the man's deep reverberating voice continued.

'I Koshi Yokomizo have been granted by the elders of out ancient coven to decide if the Stone of Kako is undeniably your birthright to receive.' He held up the green stone that Kenshin was so familiar with, Kenshin gasped internally as he looked at the stone that first introduced him to this strange new world.

The tall man walked slowly and deliberately towards Kenshin, who was still kneeling on the compact dirt of the floor.

Kenshin felt his body reaching out towards the stone, his shaking hand even more pronounced.

_No_. Kenshin screamed in his mind. _NO!_

As Koshi Yokomizo moved the stone closer to Kenshin's face, he could make out a reflection in the shiny surface of the stone. It was himself, yet not himself, he was much younger, about the age of Battousai. Unlike Battousai however the young man reflected in the stone had eyes that were clear and expressive. Kenshin knew instinctively that although this young man had faced many things in his young life he had not had the past of Battousai, there was no bloodshed by his hand.

Kenshin felt his body begin to chant in the strange language that he couldn't understand, the stone, as though reacting to the chanting began to glow so brightly it hurt to look at. Kenshin tried desperately to look away, shut his eyes anything to stop the brightness that seemed to reach back into his skull.

Just when his mind was screaming in agony, he felt the familiar jerk as his mind left the still chanting body to join once again with his original form.

End vision

Saitoh sat, astonished as Kenshin's tale drew to a close. Neither man had shared his vision with the other as they had assumed they had been the same. Saitoh now realised they had been wrong.

Saitoh had, while Kenshin had been talking, taken that opportunity to study the younger man. The main reason Saitoh had chosen not to reveal his own vision, was because he was unfamiliar with the feelings they brought about.

He had never known before what a tortured soul the ex-hitokiri had, until he had witnessed the younger guilt free Kenshin in his vision. The disturbing part was that Saitoh was now feeling a certain fatherly concern towards the man he had wanted dead for some many years. There was a small, yet extremely strong part of him that wanted Kenshin's wellbeing more than anything, yet if felt almost as though it were a separate entity, a part of him that should have died long ago.

Saitoh's head snapped up, breaking him of his reverie. _What was THAT?_

Saitoh stood abruptly, feeling a strange almost pleasant force emanating from outside near the back gardens.

Kenshin who was answering the others' questions about his vision, stumbled to a halt. His confused amber eyes following the policeman's path as he walked silently towards the back shouji.

The others spun around in their places, each one confused by the ex-shinsengumi's uncharacteristic behaviour. Saitoh paused beside the door, carefully preventing himself from casting a shadow on the thin paper covering the door.

Kenshin half stood as he realised the wolf sensed a strange presence. He positioned himself in front of Kaoru and Yahiko being careful to stay directly between them and the path of the door just in case something should happen. He cast out his senses and was surprised when he felt a very strange ki. He hadn't noticed it because for some reason it felt as familiar as the life forces of his closest friends.

He was still pondering this small phenomenon as Saitoh placed one hand gently on the sliding door, but before he could slide it open. There was a strange whispered muttering and it blasted in from the outside, showering Kenshin and the others with splinters and debris, and momentarily blocking everyone's view with the dust that flew into the air.

The group waited nervously for someone to come through the door as the dust began to fall back to the floor. When enough dust had settled to allow the group to see a dark shape standing in the broken frame of the doorway, Saitoh slid into a gatotsu stance.

'I suggest you explain yourself immediately that I do.' Kenshin informed the newcomer, also reaching for his sword. He could just make out a faint green glowing coming from the library upstairs, in his peripheral vision.

Saitoh slid further down into his favourite stance, looking carefully at the man in the doorway. He was wearing the same style cloak as the floating man, although this man was in a dark, dark blue, his face was hidden under the hood and all they could make out was the gleaming of his eyes, in the depth of the hood.

The mysterious man raised one hand slowly until it was at shoulder height and pointed it at Shiro who's eyes widened as the man began chanting in that same monotonous tone. The mans hand began to glow a faint puple-blue, and Kuro finally recognising the danger dove forwards and pushed Shiro out of dangers way, just as the purple light left the mans hand.

The light hit Kuro right in the shoulder and he fell to the floor screaming in agony, as he appeared to swell up right before everyone's eyes.

'Kuro!' Misao screamed falling to her knees beside her writhing friend. 'KURO!!!"

'You…' Kenshin began his amber eyes glowing as he stared at the unidentifiable man, who was still standing in the doorway. 'What did you do to him?'

The man didn't answer, instead he turned his head to look at Saitoh, then back to Kenshin. His face broke into a smile, the only evidence of this the gleaming white of his teeth as the sun reflected off them.

He lifted his hand once again, this time pointing it at Sanosuke, who took a half a step backwards. He began chanting, and his hand lit up once again with a faint purple light.

Kenshin took a step forwards and a strange feeling of calm overtook him as he stood directly between Sano and the hooded man, Kenshin unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the man, he began to chant in the same language he had used in the restaurant. His sword began to glow with a green light, the light bouncing off the sword and into his strangely angry eyes giving him a demonic look.

The other man faltered as Kenshin's sword became brighter and he took a step forwards. Kenshin took one more step forward and lunged at the man, being careful to not actually touch him with the blade of his sakabatou. The green light that had gathered there was flung off, straight at the other chanting man, and hit him square in the chest.

There was a moment of silence, broken only by Kenshin's panting, as the man grinned evilly. 'You have passed the test.' He informed the stunned group, before he bowed once and turned around to leave.

Saitoh moving faster than lightning made a grab at the mans back, letting out a startled gasp when his hand passed right through, there was a second when the whole group looked on in astonishment, then the cloak that still looked as though it had someone in it began dripping water. The next instant litres and litres of water rushed out of the cloak and all over the garden path, the cloak hanging wet and limp in Saitoh's hand.

"A puppet.' He said wiping his wet hands on his jacket in disgust and reaching into his pocket for a cigarette.

'Kenshin?' Sano asked sounding worried.

A harsh panting still filled the silence, the group turned to see Kenshin leaning heavily on his katana, sweat plastering his flaming red hair to his forehead and his legs were shaking uncontrollably.

'I'm… fine that… I am…' He panted standing up quickly as he realised that everyone was watching. This proved to be a bad idea, as the dizziness he was feeling began to overcome him, he stumbled slightly.

'Kenshin?' Asked Kaoru.

'I..I'm…fi…' He fell forwards, as he passed out, completely exhausted, several people rushed forwards to catch him, but surprisingly the first one to reach him was Saitoh.

He picked the younger man up gently, looking at the surprised group with a superior glance.

'Well?' He asked impatiently. 'Are you just going to look at me, or are you going to tell me where his room is?'

Kaoru was the first to recover. 'Thi…This way.' She muttered before striding quickly out of the room.

Aoshi followed quickly and silently, carrying the unconscious Kuro in his own arms, he was stopped however by Misao.

'Aoshi-sama, what happened to him?' She asked sadly, looking into her friends peaceful face, as he slept.

'The tora kiri, it would appear have not died out.' He answered. 'They were well known for water manipulation, that is how the man we saw here today was nothing but a puppet made of water, it seems that someone is able to channel their powers through the water puppets. That puppet manipulated the water in Kuro's body inside his organs, causing them to swell up almost to the stage of bursting.'

Misao gasped, both her hands flying to her mouth as she looked again at her unconscious friend.

'He'll be alright, with some rest.' The taller ninja said in a surprisingly gentle voice. 'It would appear that they did not yet want to kill anyone here, they instead simply wanted to test out our skills.'

'But, how did Kenshin do that… thing with his sword?' Yahiko asked, joining the conversation.

'As to that, I am unsure.' Aoshi answered, looking up the stairs to where Kenshin lay in his room. 'Although it certainly brings up some interesting questions.'

A/N: I just want to say thank you for anyone and everyone that has taken the time to review this story so far, I am aware this has taken a while to come out, but things have happened that no one can control. Two of my friends have both recently, as in a month of each other, lost a parent. May Noora's mum and Cassie's dad rest in peace.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to them, as small as it may seem.


	8. Fatigue & Mischief

Disclaimer: Singing I do not own Rurouni Kenshiiiiiiiiiiiin! Whole room cringes

Thought I'd try something different because I'm having trouble with formatting.

Normal text is happening now

Things in italics happened in the past or are thoughts 

If this works, I'll be converting the rest of the chapters to this format shortly .

Chapter 8

Fatigue & Mischief

Kenshin woke slowly to the sound of soft singing; he tried to open his eyes to scan his surroundings, another deeply ingrained habit from his past as a hitokiri. When he found that his eyes didn't want to open he was surprised to find he didn't really care.

The singing was so soothing, so relaxing that he felt his overtired body relax beyond his control, Kenshin found he just wanted to lay there like that forever. In one corner of his exhausted mind he realised that he shouldn't be as tired as he was, something must have happened to him but, he just couldn't summon the strength to search his memory for what it was.

The singing continued unbroken and peaceful, the kind of pure, unselfconscious singing of one who didn't know they had an audience. The ex-assassin sighed softly and allowed himself to slip back into the darkness.

Kaoru looked up as she heard her friend sigh quietly.

'Kenshin?' she tried. There was no response, she watched him sleep peacefully for a few moments, but he didn't stir, she shrugged and continued humming absently, her hands on automatic while she stitched a small hole in a pair of her training hakama.

She glanced up at the clock that was hanging over a small bonsai tree that had been placed decoratively in the corner before sighing softly, it had been three hours since their encounter with the water puppet and still there had been no movement from Kenshin. She allowed her eyes to glaze over as she though back to the conversation she had, had with Sanosuke shortly after the incident.

_'I just don't know Jou-chan,' Sanosuke had muttered, after the initial shock of being attacked by a cape wearing water puppet had somewhat worn off the group and he and Kaoru were left alone to watch Kenshin. 'This whole thing just doesn't seem right, you know?' he sat down heavily on the tatami matting, his back supported by a wall, he crossed his legs comfortably and then continued thoughtfully. 'I mean, I've always known Kenshin was good at what he does, but since when can he shoot green fire from the sakabatou?' He ruffled his hair in both hands and groaned in frustration. 'How many more secrets can one guy possibly have?' He asked in helpless annoyance._

'_To be honest Sano, I don't think even Kenshin knew he could do that.' Kaoru told the other reasonably, while she felt the sleeping man's forehead for any sign of fever._

_Sano dropped his hands back into his lap. 'Yeah, you're probably right, Jou-chan,' he admitted wearily. 'Do you think we'll find out how he did it?'_

_Kaoru nodded once, deep in thought. 'I'm more interested in how he _can_ do it.' Kaoru told him, apparently satisfied that the rurouni wasn't burning up and settling back down on her knees. At Sanosuke's confused look she embellished. 'Like, where did that fire actually come from?' She paused. 'Things don't just catch fire like that, and that was unlike any fire I've ever seen before.' Sano nodded thoughtfully while she continued. 'I'd also like to know why he and Saitoh have been acting so strangely recently.'_

_Sano nodded again and crossed his arms across his chest. 'I know what you mean,' he agreed. 'For arch enemies they sure have been getting on well lately.'_

_'It's not just that it was _Saitoh_ who carried Kenshin up here in the first place that was so odd, although that was unexpected.' Sano nodded again, casting an eye at their sleeping friend. 'It's that lately, whenever they're together Kenshin.' She paused, trying to find the right word. 'He_… teases_ Saitoh, and Saitoh doesn't get angry.'_

_Sano shuddered at the thought. 'I know what you mean, you wouldn't catch me teasing the Wolf of Mibu like that…but the really strange thing is, even when Saitoh does bite back, there isn't any malice there, only mischief.'_

_Kaoru drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. 'Yeah, that's what I thought too.' She shook her head in confusion. 'But why so suddenly, and why both of them?' She asked slowly. Sano leant his head back against the wall and looked at the ceiling._

_'I don't know yet, Jou-chan, but we _will_ find out.' He prepared to stand up, while she grinned a little at his confidence. 'I'm going to go and have a word with Aoshi and the others.' He informed her. 'See if I can get some answers. You're staying here?_

_She nodded, her eyes back on the sleeping red-head. Sano clasped her shoulder comfortingly and walked out, sliding the shouji carefully behind him._

Kaoru jolted back to the present as Omasu poked her head through the doorway.

'Kaoru-chan,' she asked quietly, looking briefly at Kenshin's prone form before lowering her voice further. 'Could you come downstairs for a moment? Aoshi would like to speak to all of us.'

'But…' Kaoru looked back at Kenshin not wanting to leave him alone when he was unconscious. Omasu understood and stepped back in the hallway to speak with someone Kaoru couldn't see. She heard footsteps heading away from the room and Omasu poked her head back in quickly and winked at Kaoru. 'The replacement will be here in a moment.' She informed the surprised girl, before turning and walking back down stairs.

She could hear two sets of footsteps coming down the hallway towards her and the sound of low arguing.

'Please Hajime,' Kaoru heard Tokio say to her husband. 'It will only be for a moment, and you are the only one who can do it at this moment.'

'Absolutely not,' came the low growl of Saitoh through the thin paper. 'You know how I feel about the man. Now you say you want me to guard him, I refuse.' Kaoru heard the sound of material rustling, and guessed Saitoh had crossed his arms in front of his chest.

'Hajime…' came the feminine voice again, this time with a hint of iron to it.

'No…' the Wolf sounded immovable.

'If you don't, I'm afraid I won't be able to…' Kaoru didn't hear the rest of the sentence as it was whispered directly into Saitoh's ear. Again she heard the rustling of material as Saitoh uncrossed his arms. There was a long pause.

'All right.' His voice said gruffly. 'But only for a few moments.'

'Thank you, Hajime.' Tokio's said demurely as she slid open the shouji to Kenshin's room and beckoned to Kaoru. 'I won't forget this.'

Saitoh just snorted and raised an eyebrow. 'No,' he said as Kaoru moved out of the room and he walked in. 'and neither will I.' the shouji snapped shut and the two women moved down the hallway.

Saitoh settled by the doorway, his sensitive ears hearing Kaoru ask, 'Tokio-san, how did you _do_ that?' And his wife reply

'You will learn more when you are older, but there is one piece of advice I would like to give you for whenever you deal with men in the future.' came Tokio's voice, tinged with a little mischief.

'Really?' Came Kaoru's voice, more than a little interested, Saitoh pricked up his ears too, a little interested himself. 'What is that?'

'If asking doesn't get what you require, a little blackmail surely will.' Tokio laughed delicately as Kaoru sweatdropped and the pair continued down the hallway, leaving Saitoh to groan quietly to himself where they had left him.

Saitoh glanced at Kenshin. 'Ahou, this is all your fault.' He accused the unconscious red-head.

As expected, Kenshin ignored him. Saitoh glared once more at the sleeping man, then cast an already impatient eye at the clock on the wall, trying to pass the time in meditation. For some reason, the feared wolf found that he couldn't concentrate and re-opened his eyes irritably after only a few minutes.

Having nothing else to look at, Saitoh found his eyes straying to Kenshin's sleeping face. The Shinsengumi squinted slightly, trying to compare the man before him to the boy in his vision. _There's too much hair_. He thought to himself. _I can't see properly._ He hesitated for a moment before reaching out to very gently brush some of the red bangs from his enemies' face, his curiosity overcoming old hatreds for a few moments.

He sat back to observe, _Yes there is no doubt_; Saitoh thought _He and the boy are almost identical. But why did he appear in my vision? Was it some kind of dream bringing outside influences from my memory and making them seem real? Or was it something else? _

He shook his head slightly in confusion and leant back against the wall again. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought, covering his face with one gloved hand. _Why can't I make sense of anything lately?_ He took a deep breath and attempted to centre himself again.

His eyes flew open as he felt a flash of ki emanate from the open window almost directly across the room from him. He whipped his head a few inches to the right on instinct, cursing himself for not bringing his katana. A second later a message stuck to a long sharp object flew into the room and pinned itself, quivering, exactly where Saitoh's head had been a moment before.

He dove quickly out of the line of fire, and in the direction of the only blade in the room, Kenshin's sakabatou, he unsheathed it as he rolled to his feet with his back against the wall, to the left of the window. The ex-shinsengumi edged silently toward the open window, careful not to cast a shadow across the pane in the afternoon light.

He closed his eyes to sharpen his other senses and felt for the presence of the one who had thrown the spike. He stood there tense and silent for a long moment, listening for anything unusual. There was a faint rustling of fabric outside, to the right of the window.

_There!_ His eyes snapped open and he dove to the floor somersaulting underneath the window to the other side, before rolling silently to his knees and thrusting the sakabatou through the wall with a quiet grunt of exertion, aiming at whoever was outside. The wolf grinned ferally as he heard the sound of ripping material. _Got you!_ He thought victoriously, pulling the blade back through.

The tall policeman sensed for a ki, and finding nothing at all, stood to look carefully out the window, all the time keeping his guard up for a sudden attack. He swore mentally when all he saw was a drenched cloak, hanging on a loose nail on the other side of the hole he had made through the wall, a huge rip perforating the hood. It appeared his opponent had been another water puppet.

Saitoh plucked the cloak from the nail and pulled it back inside where he could examine it properly. Stepping carelessly over Kenshin's prone form to where the sharp nail like weapon was still embedded in the wall. He gasped softly as he touched it. Somehow his assailant had managed to bury an ice sliver no more than ½ a centimetre wide, 2 inches into a solid wood doorframe.

'Ice?' he muttered, trying to pull it out so he could read the message it had pinned. _Who could have done this?_ He thought, as the ice refused to budge.

Almost as if his thought had triggered it, a faint purple light began emanating from his right hand, which was touching the doorframe near the ice sliver.

_What…?_ He raised his hand to his eyes curiously, before his hand, moving as though it was out of his control, placed itself back on the sliver, but this time, the ice that he hadn't been able to remove earlier with brute strength, melted into a small puddle as soon as he touched it.

His eyes widened slightly in astonishment as he watched the now freed note flutter to the floor. '_What's happening?_ He raised his still glowing hand to his eyes once more, eyebrows narrowed in confusion. The shinsengumi blinked, and the purple light flickered out as if it had never been there.

Saitoh stared at it for a moment, before an incredibly powerful wave of fatigue washed over him, he sank to the floor shaking and gasping for breath, finding himself temporarily unable to move.

After a few moments, he took a deep breath and pushed with all his strength until he had seated himself against the wall again. He leant there while his mind worked, eventually his exhausted brain refused to figure out what had just happened, and the Wolf of Mibu drifted off into sleep in his enemies room, Kenshin's sakabatou still unsheathed in his left hand, the message and cloak, forgotten in his right.

Kenshin groaned softly, his mind deciding to finally click back into action

A/N: So there you go minna, I honestly want to thank everyone who sent me reviews for the last chapter, because without those this chapter would not have been written.

Real life was pretty hectic there for a while, and to be honest I was thinking of not even continuing this story. Every time I got a review asking me for another chapter, I started thinking about it again, and how I would love to finish it. Finally I got my butt into action and started a new chapter. Bows deeply so thank you all! x.

So, as I sit here, eating a hash brown with chopsticks because I am too lazy to wash up a knife and fork. I just thought I'd send cyber cupcakes to everyone who has reviewed so far! Sends out cyber cupcakes (better than cyber cookies, ne? x)


	9. Meetings & Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin…is anyone here surprised to hear that? No? Didn't think so…

Chapter 9

Meetings & Secrets

Kaoru, Sanosuke and the others all sat around Aoshi's western style redwood desk while Aoshi pored through some papers getting them in order for their meeting.

While the others waited, they discussed Kenshin and Kuro's conditions. Misao informed the worried group that Kuro had regained consciousness almost an hour before, but after having his internal organs swell as much as they had due to the water puppet, he would be unable to move unaided for at least a few days.

After expressing her relief at Kuro's condition, Kaoru found herself staring unseeingly at the intricate carving that bordered Aoshi's desk, her thoughts upstairs with Kenshin. She wondered how long it would be until she could go back upstairs to watch over him, her fingers began tracing the wattle blossom pattern edging the desk automatically, her eyes glazing over even more as she sighed.

A slight cough caused the young teacher looked up guiltily and she saw everyone in the room had been staring at her. Now that she was more aware of her current surroundings, she realised that no one had spoken in quite a while and were waiting for her to snap out of her thoughts so they could begin.

'Sorry.' She muttered, looking at her feet in embarrassment.

Aoshi nodded in acknowledgement, and now he certain that he had everyone's full attention, he sat down on the large, leather chair that matched his desk and began.

'The things I am about to tell you all today, I would like to remain a complete secret from anyone outside this room.'

. 'What about Kenshin?' Yahiko objected before he could stop himself.

Aoshi simply looked at the boy, his intense stare conveying everything he needed it to. Yahiko faltered, 'Y…you mean we can't tell Kenshin?'

Aoshi nodded gently. 'You will understand why I have set these precautions when I have finished. I would not want to influence any possible outcomes.' Yahiko looked at him, intrigued.

The ex-okashira turned to the group, his eyes suddenly even more intense. 'I will need you all to make the promise that what I am about to say will stay in this room.' The tall ninja looked at each person in the room in turn waiting for each to nod their acceptance of his terms.

When Yahiko hesitated slightly, toying with the idea of walking out of the room as a sign of his allegiance to Kenshin, Sano nudged him in the back. The boy hesitated further, he was of samurai descent, and the thought of keeping something so obviously important from one of his allies was enough to make him feel physically sick and tear at his loyalties. After all, from the way Aoshi was acting, Kenshin was a main player in this game, he justified to himself that if he didn't know where the danger was hiding, he couldn't help to protect Kenshin if he was needed to. At this the young man sighed softly and nodded, his eyes downcast

Apparently satisfied, Aoshi continued.

'As you are all aware, we seem to be in the midst of a rather unusual event in history at present.'

Everyone nodded slowly, all eyes focused solely on the ninja.

'While researching the Tora-kiri tribe and their accomplishments in history, I learnt something that I find slightly disconcerting.' He leant his elbows on his desk and tented his fingers. When he spoke again his voice seemed to come from far away, he appeared to be speaking automatically even though his words gave the impression of being carefully selected.

'The Tora-kiri tribe as well as being more than adept in the arts of fire and water manipulation, appeared to have another significant talent I was not previously aware of. Apparently, they were also quite skilled in the area of soul manipulation as well, although this particular aptitude was not possessed by many.'

'Soul manipulation?' Misao asked, her face scrunching up slightly in confusion.

He nodded faintly, resting his head on his hands, his usually sharp eyes still slightly clouded over in thought.

'Some of the more talented members of the tribe were able to manipulate other people's movements, and occasionally, even the souls of themselves and others for various reasons.' He blinked, clearing his eyesight and continued in a voice that was a little stronger.

'Now, as a soul is a very limited resource, these manipulations could only be attempted once on each individual soul. Also, there were great dangers involved, as you can undoubtedly imagine. For example, if the person attempting the manipulation were to repeat the incantation even the slightest bit incorrectly the soul being wielded would be unrecoverable and lost for eternity.' He paused momentarily.

'It is for this reason that each soul manipulation was therefore only attempted as an absolute last resort. In fact, from my texts I have learned that it is predicted that only twenty to fifty attempts were _ever_ made to manipulate a soul. It is not said how many were successful.'

Dead silence filled the room, as Aoshi raised his head from his hands and allowed his gaze to sweep the room.

'What really caught my attention was this.' He stood and walked to his bookshelf, reaching to the top shelf with ease and pulling a large blue-bound book with silver gilded edges from near the centre. He flicked it open to a marked page carefully as though afraid the ancient pages would crack as he sat back down on his chair. He turned the book upside down so it faced the others in the room and sat back as they looked at the pictures.

'These pictures are a little difficult to make out.' Tokio told him.

He leant forward again. 'Yes, that book is rather old.' The ninja apologised, pulling the book back towards him. 'I'll read the captions underneath for you.' He narrowed his eyes to sharpen the focus of the tiny print and worn letters of the English written text. Translating for them as he read, he began to read it aloud.

'The blue casing, green crystal and staff need to be brought together for the resurrection of the soul to occur successfully.' He read. 'Historians believe that at least one other object and an incantation was needed for the transition to be completed, however with soul manipulation being incredibly rare, even during its peak in the Uwasa wars, never in recent history has such an event taken place. This means that there are no records outlining that the missing item/s could be and how they join together to reunite the soul with a living body.'

Aoshi looked up to see varying expressions of understanding. 'We already have in our possession the staff and the green stone, also I believe that Himura-san and possibly Saitoh-san are involved in this either indirectly or directly judging from their recent changes in character and attitudes towards each other. It is mainly for this reason that I ask you not to inform either of them of our discussion' He told the silent group quietly.

'Whoa, there!' Misao half-yelled, shooting to her feet. 'Things like this don't just happen. What you just read had to have been a legend. Legends aren't real someone makes them up, right.' She turned to the others in an appeal for support, Sanosuke nodded, fervently agreeing with her.

'The Hitokiri Battousai was said to only have been a legend.' Tokio's smooth voice cut in effortlessly. 'Yet, I believe he now lives in Tokyo with Kaoru-san does he not?' She glanced over to smile slightly at Kaoru, who looked away blushing slightly.

Misao sat back down with a thump, before looking back to Aoshi imploringly. 'It can't really be possible.' She stated. 'People's souls just can't be removed and played around with? People can't just come back to life after being dead for hundreds of years…it just isn't possible… is it?' She asked the room in general.

'It isn't exactly correct to say that they will come back to life.' Aoshi told her. Her head snapped back up to look at him hopefully. 'It would be more accurate to say that the soul's body at the time of separations will rematerialize for a time to complete the purpose it was originally separated specifically for.'

'But, why did it need to be separated in the first place?' Sanosuke asked, leaning back against the closed door and folding his arms. 'What can you achieve as a soul that you can't as a solid person?'

'The person may have believed that they needed more time to accomplish their goal than their own natural lifespan.' Tokio answered with great insight, while they all looked at her in slight surprise. 'As a soul they have the ability to work on an astral plane as well as the physical, meaning that for hundreds or even thousands of years, as each individual case may be. The freed soul is able to delve into the subconscious of every man, woman and child who has lived or died since their soul was separated in order to search more efficiently for whatever it is they are searching for that required such a large risk. Am I right?' She asked Aoshi with a small smile.

'Wow.' Misao muttered, her eyes wide.

He nodded, a little dazed. 'Yes, very well said.' He complimented.

'So that would mean.' Kaoru began slowly. 'That this Tora-kiri member has completed their search and is now in the process of being reborn?'

'So it would seem.' Aoshi confirmed.

Tokio leaned back in her chair and opened a fan, which she had pulled from her obi. She began to wave it slowly in front of her face; a small, inscrutable smile was firmly in place. 'Interesting.' Was all she said.

Everyone stared at her nonplussed as she stood and excused herself, as always the epitome of social and physical grace.

'What did she mean by that?' Sanosuke wondered aloud as the door closed quietly behind her.

Before anyone could answer, a loud yell and then a dull thud from the room directly above theirs made them jump, a small cloud of dust, released from a slight impact above, showered down on them from the ceiling.

'Kenshin!' Kaoru yelled, wrenching the door open furiously and running out into the hall.

'Kenshin!' Sano ran behind her down the narrow hallway and overtook her on the stairs when the pathway widened. She felt a gust of wind and caught the slight scent of lemon and pepper as Aoshi dashed past Sano to reach the landing first, she could hear Yahiko and the others thundering down the hall behind her. A dull crack sounded ahead, as Aoshi reached Kenshin's room and flung the shouji back so hard the frame splintered.

Silence followed the mad dash as everyone caught up to the ex-okashira and stood staring into the room.

A helpless 'oro.' Floated out of the room and into the hallway. More silence followed. Finally Kaoru couldn't take anymore, after the magnitude of the meeting, the secret she was now expected to carry and the sudden panic of hearing her friend's yell, she simply flopped to the floor and began to laugh, the sound of her laughter bouncing heavily from the enclosed walls of the hallway and wafting down into the street.

Gradually the others joined in, and their mingled laughter was so loud that passer-by's stopped to look at the Aoiya from the dusty street.

* * *

Kenshin's mind had finally decided to click back into action.

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes as he looked around quickly his amber eyes taking in all the details of the room. He sat up slowly and froze.

He had just spotted the sleeping Saitoh, and stared silently for a long moment, before the last of the fog in his sleep clouded brain melted into a new clarity.

He yelped loudly on instinct and backed himself quickly against a wall, putting as much distance between himself and the sleeping wolf as he could.

He heard a flurry of panicked voices in the room below him and from the frightened ki, knew they were responding to his yell.

The ex-assassin sweatdropped at the thought of being found in the situation he was currently in, he decided drastic measures were in order, using his legendary speed he ran towards Saitoh and began desperately trying to wake him up, the much smaller man tried shaking him furiously by the shoulders and slapping him gently in the face before deciding he would have to resort to harsher methods quickly, as he could hear his friends running down the hallway.

Desperately, he reached behind him, groping blindly and grasped the corner of something quite soft, he looked over his shoulder quickly to see he had a hold of his pillow. _Perfect._ He thought wildly, swinging it in a large arc towards the older man's head. As the pillow made contact with a dull thud, the shouji slid open and splintered against the wall with a sharp crack.

Kenshin froze staring straight into Aoshi's ice blue eyes, which were widened slightly, one eyebrow slightly raised, the pillow in his hand was still resting on Saitoh's head when Sano and then Kaoru and the others all piled into the doorway and looked into the room for any sign of danger. The rurouni felt the pillow move and looked down to see it had slid down Saitoh's face and was now in danger of suffocating the man. Clicking back into motion the young red-head stood and pivoted quickly, attempting to hide the pillow behind his back as he faced his friends, grinning cluelessly.

He looked down as he felt something tickling his feet and saw that his pillow had sprung a leak in protest of being used as a weapon and was now leaking white fluffy feathers all over the floor like mutated snow.

He decided to place dumb, he looked at the still silent group innocently. 'Oro?' he asked his amber eyes wide.

For one brief, delusional moment, he thought he had gotten away with it. He began to smile his rurouni smile only to have it turn into a sheepish grin as Kaoru flopped against the doorframe and slid down to the floor laughing.

After a few moments of laughing alone, the others joined in one by one, until laughter was bouncing violently off the walls, Kenshin was a little surprised to see that even Aoshi was chuckling quietly his blue eyes twinkling as he looked at the ruined pillow. Kenshin was not sure whether he should feel annoyed or gratified that the usually serious young man was laughing, even if it was at his expense. He settled for feigned annoyance and placed his hands on his hips while he waited for them to stop.

Still laughing slightly Kaoru managed to bring herself under control enough to climb to her feet and run into the room, throwing her arms around her friend.

'Kenshin!' she exclaimed. 'I'm so glad you're alright!'

'Aa…' he said blushing slightly at her closeness and his previous predicament. 'I'm sorry to have made you worry.' He said in a low voice.

'Don't be silly, Kenshin!' she told him, giving him a heartening whack on the arm. 'If I woke up to find Saitoh watching me, I think my reaction would be even more extreme.' She chuckled again as she looked pointedly down at the ruined pillow still clutched in his hand. 'If that's possible.' She added with a grin.

Then Aoshi spoke from the doorway. 'Himura…' he began in his usual quiet voice, all traces of laughter now gone. 'Why does he have your sword?'

Everyone in the room turned to look silently at the sleeping man's right hand, noticing with some alarm that the rurouni's reverse-blade sword was indeed unsheathed.

'Don't tell me!' Kaoru screeched, as she turned and pointed a finger at Kenshin. 'You actually defeated him when he had your sword and you only had a pillow?'

Kenshin sweatdropped as Sano and Yahiko looked at him in instant admiration.

'No, I…' The young ex-assassin shrugged. 'He was like that when I woke up.' He shrugged again looking at the wolf. _It's strange that he had my sakabatou when I was sleeping, but the strangest part is I know he did not take it for maliciousness against me_. He thought in confusion.

He walked over to Saitoh and gingerly removed his sword from the man's grasp. He straightened up and then lifted the sword to his eyes to inspect it, as much as he knew Saitoh and he were in the midst of a truce, his old habits told him that when a previous enemy had your weapon, you always check it for signs of sabotage.

'Oro?' He exclaimed as he noticed a miniscule chip about 4 inches from the tip of the blade. He looked quickly around the room. 'Oro?' he said again before striding to the hole in the wall Saitoh had created barely an hour before.

'What's wrong, Himura?' Misao asked, confused by his odd behaviour.

'Was this here before?' He asked pointing while he turned to face them.

'No it was NOT!' Omasu yelped indignantly as she strode into the room. She walked right over to Saitoh and picked him up by the shirtfront. 'Wake up Saitoh-san' she said in a deceptively honeyed voice as she began shaking him. 'I'd like to have a word with you about the new ventilation you have taken it upon yourself to install.' He angry tirade was stopped as she stepped in something wet. 'What?' she asked quietly, dropping Saitoh with a thump, seemingly unconcerned as his head hit the wall with an audible thud. Everyone else in the room winced in sympathy.

'Liquid?' she asked no one in particular as she bent down to inspect it. She gasped. 'Don't tell me…' she said, smothering a grin. 'Whatever happened here had Saitoh-san so scared he wet his…'

'It's water.' A cool voice broke in suddenly, successfully halting Omasu's 'investigation'.

Everyone turned to see Saitoh sitting comfortably with his back against the wall, from where he was standing Kenshin was the only one who could see the large pink lump where Saitoh's head had, had the unfortunate and short-lived meeting with the wall.

Omasu dusted her hands in satisfaction as she stood. 'I knew that would wake you up.' She told him with a wink. Without another word she strode out of the room, calling Okon and the Shiro from the hallway to help her cook dinner for the other hotel patrons.

Kaoru sweatdropped.

'She can be kind of ruthless can't she?' Sanosuke asked while Yahiko gulped and nodded at him.

Kaoru turned to Saitoh. 'Hey…' she halted in her speech when he turned his head slowly to look at her. She gathered her courage and started again.

'Hey, eeer… why _did_ you have Kenshin's sword?'

Everyone turned to gage his reaction.

'Tsk.' Saitoh muttered as he slowly stood, the cloak still grasped in his left hand as he leant slightly on the wall for support with his right. 'Another puppet.' He quickly filled them in on what had happened during their improvised meeting. 'And that's it.' He finished, gesturing slightly with his left hand.

As Saitoh gestured, Kenshin noticed something small and white flutter from the pocket of the cloak, he bent forward to pick it up.

'What's that?' Sano asked as Kesnhin flicked it open with a snap of his wrist.

Kenshin gave him a '_How should I know_.' Look, something he ordinarily would never have done, and while Sano began to fully realise what Aoshi had meant by Kenshin's character change, the uncharacteristically sardonic Kenshin turned back to the paper, reading it aloud with a slight grin on his face.

'Well done for defeating another of our puppets, next time it will not be so easy. Where and when that next time is will depend on you. Meet us tomorrow afternoon at the Imaechizaku shrine, lateness will not be tolerated. If you are not present when the mid-day gong sounds, we will assume you are not coming and will decide the time and place for you, be it at night when you are sleeping, or during the day when you are shopping in town.'

Kenshin scrunched the note up violently while keeping his face impassive.

'I will NOT tolerate innocents to be hurt,' he hissed suddenly, causing Yahiko to jump. He turned to face the rest of them as he made a snap decision. 'I will be going to that shrine.' He informed them, his amber eyes glinting dangerously and sending shivers down Kaoru's spine. 'And, I _will_ make them sorry for ever threatening me.' The scrunched up paper that was clutched in his hand, suddenly caught ablaze with green flames.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as Kenshin calmly dropped the paper to the floor, the flames extinguishing as soon as he released it.

'I take it you will all be coming with me.' It was not a question.

Each person in the room nodded slowly, most eyes still on the curled and charred paper that lay on the floor. Kaoru however was watching Kenshin's eyes, noticing now that the dark humour of a few minutes ago was now replaced with an unfathomable anger.

_What's happening to you?_ She thought to herself. _These wild changes of mood are not like you at all. Could it really be connected somehow to the Tora-kiri member who is regenerating their body? _She shook her head slowly. _We _have _to defeat this enemy as fast as possible_. She thought. _Kenshin's character changes are becoming even more frequent, we have to find them before the changes become irreversible, and the Kenshin we know is lost._

**A/N- next time! A big fight between kenshin and the puppets, and does the Tora-kiri member realign with their soul? You'll just have to wait and see! wink**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, once again they really kept me on track. Any suggestions/ comments would be greatly appreciated.**

The next chappie is pretty much completed but it really needs some fine-tuning, those battle scenes are hard to write! Hopefully, it shouldn't take me too long to churn out, but comments and tips would be more than welcome! It's my first battle scene so it is a little boring to me at present. sigh


	10. Fire & Ice

Disclaimer: You know Rurouni Kenshin? Yeah, well I don't own it.

Unexplained Happenings

Chap 10

Fire & Ice

The group arrived in the clearing the note had indicated, a few minutes before midday, they spread out slightly to present a larger target to their enemy and avoid an ambush attack.

Sano gently kicked at some crumbled stone while the others looked around nervously, the place was decidedly spooky, even in the middle of the day with long shadows and large dark trees.

'Where are they?' Yahiko asked a little shakily, running his hand up and down the handle of his shinai nervously.

'Patience,' Kenshin told him gently. 'It still isn't midday yet, they will be here.' He finished with a confidence that both unnerved and strengthened all around him.

He closed his eyes slowly, centring himself, off in the distance the midday gong sounded, echoing eerily off the nearby mountains, the echoes had faded completely and everyone was beginning to get edgy in the abrupt silence, Kaoru had just breathed out to calm herself when the air around them was suddenly toxic and dangerous as two large explosions went off, one slightly to their left in the forest and the other right behind them, Kaoru acted on instinct, tackling Yahiko to the ground to protect him from the larger pieces of falling debris. Aoshi and Saitoh immediately reached for their swords and Sano ran to shield Kaoru and Yahiko who were now standing gingerly, Kaoru grasping her bokken tightly and Yahiko his shinai. Silence once again filled the clearing.

Kenshin stepped forward deliberately his sword still untouched on his hip a strange smile once again lighting up his amber eyes 'Show yourselves.' He said in a calm voice, still grinning while the others watched a little concerned at their friend's seemingly lax attitude. 'Show yourselves.' He said again, this time his tone leaving no leeway for the enemy to disobey him, his grin turned slightly feral as the silence continued.

A light rustling sounded from Sano's immediate left causing him to sink even further into his defensive stance. The sound stopped and again there was silence.

'Show yourselves now!' Kenshin demanded, banging his sheathed sakabatou slightly against his left leg. Saitoh, who was the only one standing behind the furious ex-assassin was therefore the only one to see the emerald green sparks jump from the katana and into the air, making Kenshin's left hand glow green for a few seconds. The policeman exhaled slowly and reluctantly turned his gaze to face the foe, occasionally shooting glances at the young redhead.

All at once and accompanied by only a slight rustling, a ring of around twenty caped and hooded figures rapidly had them surrounded, appearing to materialise out of the surrounding shadows. Each of the figures was armed and appeared capable with their weapons. They each took a few steps in closing all the gaps until they were standing shoulder to shoulder in an impenetrable circle, the Kenshin-gumi trapped in the centre.

Kenshin growled deep in his throat and drew his sakabatou smoothly, the light reflecting off the blade and into his eyes making him look demonic with the strange grin he still wore. The others looked at him edgily.

'I have had more than enough of these games.' He told the silent group surrounding them in clipped tones. He raised his voice and yelled into the nearby forest, his words echoing off the trees. 'I know these are nothing but puppets, and I will knock each and every one of them down right now if you refuse to show yourself.' He informed their hidden foe while the caped puppets stood silently, weapons held at the ready.

He waited for a few seconds before launching his attack on the puppets, his sword now glowing green as though reacting to its master's fury. The red-head launched himself at the first puppet, cleaving the head from its body in one controlled swing, a low hissing noise and a small blast of steam rose into the air as it made contact with Kenshin's glowing blade. He landed lightly a few meters away crouching slightly as the cloak rumpled to the ground behind him and the headless figure lost its form and gushed hundreds of litres of water into the dry earth.

'Wow.' Yahiko said stunned, and leaned forward to get a closer look.

'Indeed.' Saitoh semi-agreed, as he calmly lit a cigarette and leant back against a tree at the edge of the clearing to watch the battle.

The others stood silent, watching their friend cautiously as he looked at his sword, seemingly as surprised by its sudden destructive power as they were. Even for the Hitokiri Battousai, the ease with which the head had been removed from the enemy had almost been laughable.

They were broken out of their reverie as the remaining water puppets rushed the group as one and each were forced into battle, five of the creatures rushed Kenshin as he stood completely still, slightly to the left of the main battle. When they were almost on him he sprang into action, simultaneously ducking a heavy handed blow from a large axe and using his sheath to block a sweeping blow intended to knock his feet out from under him by an enemy to his left wielding a 6ft bo staff. He rolled behind the axe wielder and used his momentum to deliver a hard blow underneath its right arm and into its chest as he stood. As his enemy fell forwards Kenshin continued his movement forwards to jump vertically and plant both of his feet on its head, giving himself the leverage he needed to flip over backwards, while also knocking the creature to stumble forcefully into the path of the creature attacking him from the rear.

He landed behind this other puppet who was just a second too slow to stop the blow it had aimed at Kenshin with one of its twin sai, the move instead sinking deep into the hooded figure of its falling comrade and turning the thing back into its liquid state, gushing water before it even hit the ground.

The sai brandishing figure protected its back skilfully and unexpectedly from an attack by Kenshin, using the other sai to tangle and trap the sakabatou, it twisted its wrist, and had almost wrenched the sword from the still furious red-heads hands when Kenshin leant back, using the way his sword had been locked to his advantage. The figure lost its balance and began to lean backwards, trying desperately to regain control of the duel. The ex-assassin took advantage of this to lean forward, causing it to stumble backward, he then sank a very hard kick into the things chest, knocking it back a few paces and untangling his sword from its sai as it fell.

Sensing something behind him, Kenshin leapt into the air flipping 180 degrees and bringing his katana down onto his third opponents shoulder who had just aimed a wild swing to the spot Kenshin had just been standing with its katana, it fell to its knees and turned back into liquid.

As he landed he was forced to twist sharply to his right and somersault out of the way to avoid the well placed pike attack from another, he gasped slightly as he felt his sleeve rip and felt a slight pain where the last prong of the pike had grazed his left forearm, narrowing his eyes in anger, he swept his katana around at knee height as he rolled from another bo strike aimed for his throat and managed to slice the sai wielding enemy off at the knees as it prepared for another attack, the amber eyed young man found himself drenched with water as the puppet de-solidified and reflexively closed his eyes for a split second as the water streamed down his face.

When he forced them open again, he found a long sword rapidly descending towards his throat as the fifth puppet finally made its move. He yelled hoarsely and used an offensive block to knock the sword to the side, then, using the time it took the thing to regain its balance Kenshin somersaulted backwards, and pushed off violently with both feet, springing forward and bringing his katana down with a loud cry using gravity to add more destructive power to his swing. Once again his katana responded to his emotions and began to glow on the downstroke, it cleaved the puppet completely in half, sending a cloud of steam into the air with a loud hissing before each half fell to the clearing floor and liquid seeped back into the earth.

Turning to face the last of the five who had challenged him, the bo puppet. The ex-assassin rushed forwards intending to finish the battle as soon as possible intending to aid his friends, he was more than a little surprised when the puppet dodged his wide swing easily. Taking advantage of Kenshin's momentary lapse, it launched itself at him bodily and pushed Kenshin hard into a nearby tree with a loud squelching noise, causing the young man to black out for an instant as his head smashed into a low-hanging branch, he felt his breath rush out of him as his body hit the tree. A few seconds later, when his fogged senses had caught up with him, he realised with growing horror that his enemy had still not moved and, with the way he had been pinned he was now in a very real danger of drowning.

He narrowed his eyes in frustration as he felt his vision already beginning to dim, the lack of oxygen and his fatigue from the gruelling fight beginning to take its toll, his momentary lapse in consciousness had meant that his attacker had had the chance to perfect his stance, Kenshin could see no weak spots. He could hear his friends calling to him through the water of his captor's body and his own spreading darkness. It was no use, his vision began to blacken further and his arms devoid of energy began to drop against his will. His feeling of helplessness began to be replaced by a strange calm and he began to succumb to the darkness.

Suddenly, he felt a large push and the water creature was forced off him and into another nearby tree at the edge of the clearing, the force of the impact shattering it back into innocent water.

The young man fell forwards as the darkness fully overcame him; only dimly aware of two anxious voices calling his name.

_He felt as though he were floating on a haze of warm light, he was so tired and it was comfortable there, so very comfortable. He didn't want to leave. He felt himself being tugged back to a place he could barely remember. He shook his head and tried to speak but no words came out… he was so tired, he stopped resisting and allowed himself to fade out of the light and back into the darkness._

He awoke no more than a few minutes later to find himself laying on damp ground with Sanosuke kneeling next to him pushing his chest down violently to remove the water his friend had inhaled, when the shorter man turned his head, he could also see Aoshi standing over them protectively, ready to fight more water puppets, behind them he could see at least half a dozen empty cloaks, evidence that they had held their own against the other enemies while Kenshin had been preoccupied with his own. Kenshin coughed weakly, turning onto his side and spitting out another mouthful of water, he groaned softly as he sat up. The feeling of air in his oxygen starved lungs made him dizzy, he closed his eyes for a moment waited for the blackness at the edges of his vision to melt away.

Sano looked down at him and winked roguishly, although the concern on his face was unmistakeable. He spoke, his voice shaking slightly with relief. 'I'd have to say that was one of the closest calls I've ever seen. You alright?' Kenshin nodded and stood up wordlessly, leaning back against the tree to regain some of his equilibrium, he was still breathing heavily but no longer felt as though he were in immediate danger of passing out.

'Thanks.' He said simply, raising his dripping head to look at them.

Aoshi, who was looking at him carefully, nodded, apparently satisfied that his ally was not injured and returned to their foe.

Kenshin gestured at the cloaks lying empty on the soaking ground with one hand, shakily pushing his own sopping hair out of his eyes with the other. 'How did you…?'

Sano grinned again. 'We found, purely by accident that although these bastards are difficult to destroy with one blow, they go down fairly well when two opposing strokes are aimed at them.'

Kenshin nodded and took advantage in this brief lull of battle to survey the rest of the clearing, almost directly in from of him he could see Kaoru and Yahiko fighting another puppet wielding a pike, Yahiko had a large rip in the front of his gi and Kaoru was bleeding quite badly from a deep gash in her upper right arm. Both were panting heavily, but it was obvious that neither was close to giving up. As they watched, Kaoru took a deep breath and began a swift downwards swing as Yahiko swung up from underneath, both blows landed at the same time and for a moment there was silence. All at once the blows began to take effect and the water puppet appeared to melt into the earth from the feet up. Kaoru sighed and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as Yahiko leant on his shinai, both looked utterly exhausted.

Kenshin felt his eyes widen as several things happened at once, taking advantage of their inattention, one water creature had somehow managed to creep behind Yahiko, acting on instinct the boy reacted instantly blocking upwards and outwards, successfully stopping the things blow to his head. However, the young samurai had been so focussed on the puppet in front of him, he had neglected to gauge his surroundings behind him and slipped on a large patch of wet earth, loosing his footing and stumbling backwards, he had almost managed to regain his feet when he tripped over a small, partially hidden tombstone. He fell with a yell, his shinai landing a few feet away on the leaf littered ground. Now unarmed the boy looked up at his foe with enormous eyes, frozen as the puppet advanced.

'Yahiko!' Kaoru screamed rushing forward and impaling the creature through the stomach with her bokken, the scene froze as Kaoru tried to release her bokken which now appeared to be stuck firmly in the things body, she pulled harder, desperately trying to free her weapon. Her own eyes registered fear as the creature whirled towards her violently, she shrieked, but still didn't let go of her bokken.

Kenshin snarled, unable to contain himself any longer, he charged forwards ignoring concerned yells from Aoshi and Sano. He quickly sent a strong blast of ki at Kaoru, causing her to fall to her knees, her hands finally releasing her bokken, he then thrust the tip of his sakabatou into the moist earth, holding it there for a moment as his eyes registered the whereabouts of the remaining puppets. He lowered his head, took a deep breath and then with a yell that rang loudly off the trees, wrenched his sword in a spiral before removing the tip with a grunt of exertion.

For a moment there was silence, and then, all at once, an incredible blue light burst from the pattern the young ex-assassin's sakabatou had made, extending outwards to the edges of the clearing. This massive glowing spiral trapped all but two of the remaining water puppets.

Kenshin smiled lightly his eyes shrouded by a veil of his red hair, and then dug his katana back into the centre of the circle. Instantly, the ground where the spiral had been traced sprang up violently as though under the influence of a powerful, fiery Do ryu sen. The water creatures stiffened, and, as the light reached its highest intensity they evaporated with a loud hiss, in seconds all that remained were several small clouds of steam and a few cloaks that drifted back to the earth, completely dry.

Kenshin turned and gracefully re-sheathed his sakabatou preparing to face the last two puppets. He felt a hand on his shoulder, was surprised to feel his knees buckle slightly and looked up to see Saitoh looking at him beadily, the wolf's eyes glowing with a fire Kenshin had rarely seen. He put his cigarette out with the heel of his boot and exhaled the last of the smoke from his lungs.

'My go.' He stated simply and strode towards the hooded figures.

It was then Kenshin noticed that he was shaking and breathing heavily and that his lungs were hurting slightly from the water he had inhaled, but even though the battle had almost killed him and forced him to use an inordinate amount of ki, he found that he was not as tired as the first time he had used the green fire. Karou, Sano, Aoshi and Yahiko all came over to him as he leant lightly on his sword.

'Are you alright?' He and Kaoru asked each other simultaneously. They both smiled and nodded.

'I'm fine.' Kaoru stated. 'Thanks for the help.' Kenshin was about to ask another question when Yahiko's voice broke his train of thought.

'What's Saitoh doing?' he asked.

'I dunno,' Sano muttered. 'But it sure looks interesting.'

Kaoru and Kenshin nodded as they watched, Aoshi remaining motionless and all of them watching the ex-shinsengumi intently.

Saitoh was standing completely still, his head down and his hands hanging loosely at his sides. The cloaked figures were steadily moving closer to his prone figure.

Kaoru moved forwards to call his name, but found Kenshin had grabbed her arm. She looked into his exhausted amber eyes as Kenshin shook his head, signalling her to stay back. She nodded slowly and turned to watch again.

The figures drifted closer and closer, when they were about two meters from Saitoh, Kenshin reached for his sword. When they were about one meter away, he could feel Aoshi's ki charging and condensing, the shorter man took a step forwards.

At that moment Saitoh decided to spring into action, sinking his weight deep into a stance his arms shot out so fast those watching could barely see the movement and he carefully placed one hand on each of his opponent's chests. He held his stance for a moment, each of his enemies began to reach for their weapons, they had almost touched them when Saitoh's arms bent slightly and then straightened again, the ex-wolf of mibu never uttering a sound. A huge, purple ball of light burst from each of the wolf's hands filling the entire clearing with a blinding flash, the force of the blast sinking his feet three inches into the wet earth.

There was a light cracking noise as Saitoh's attack began to take effect, which was followed by a deafening roar and a freezing, violent wind.

Kenshin sheltered Kaoru and Sano guarded Yahiko, while Aoshi stood firmly with both arms up to guard his face from the cyclonic winds.

After a moment of silence the group all raised their heads and gasped. Saitoh had somehow successfully frozen the two water spirits into giant ice statues and in the process, covered a large portion of the forest behind each one in a thick snow, icicles covering the lower branches of all the trees at least 10m into the forest.

Saitoh turned to face the stunned group and reached into his pocket for a cigarette, when he reached up with the match to light it, he seemed surprised to find his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

Kenshin released Kaoru gently and cautiously approached the taller man.

'Saitoh,' He asked carefully. 'Are you alright?'

Saitoh looked at him haughtily, the shaking now moving to his legs.

'Ahou.' He muttered quietly. 'Of course.'

Kenshin nodded once, his head slightly to one side. 'Alright.' He agreed and stood watching the taller man as though waiting for something vaguely interesting to happen.

Saitoh's shaking became even more pronounced as he fought to keep his face impassive. 'What?' He finally asked in annoyance.

Kenshin grinned that small evil grin. 'I'm just waiting for you to fall over so you can rest.' Was the semi-innocent answer.

Saitoh growled and attempted to take an intimidating step towards the still grinning redhead, the effect was slightly ruined when the policeman's legs refused to hold him any longer and he fell to his knees with a dull thud.

'Much better.' Kenshin conceded as he beckoned for Aoshi to help him lift the wolf back to his feet.

'Now,' he continued mercilessly. 'I know you were attempting to keep your Shinsengumi pride and all by not admitting you were exhausted, but do you think you really keep more pride by falling over and having to be carried to the log than if you had simply admitted you needed to take a rest and walked over yourself?'

'Shut up ahou.' Saitoh muttered as they lowered him gently,

Kenshin heard a small snort from his left and looked over to see Aoshi's eyes twinkling. Kenshin smiled to himself and sat down on the log a respectable distance from Saitoh.

Sano and the others walked over slowly. 'We beat the water puppets,' Sano said to his red-haired friend. 'Now what happens?' Kaoru laughed a little at this speech. 'That was eloquent.' She jeered and Sano blushed. 'Yeah, well I don't know about you but I'm buggered.' He informed her bluntly. She laughed again.

Kenshin shrugged half-heartedly, his own exhaustion now catching up with him. 'Waiting here too long would not be a good idea,' he began. 'We don't know who will be coming next.'

'I say we should only stay here long enough to rest up.' Sano said shooting a sly look at Saitoh.

Saitoh glared back and Yahiko, deciding he had, had enough, left the impending verbal battle to inspect the life-sized ice sculptures Saitoh's last attack had created. He touched one briefly and was not surprised to find it was cold.

'Cool.' The boy muttered vehemently as he tapped one on the head. A blue sparkle slightly below his eye level caught the sun in such a way that it shone into his face.

'What?' He murmured, reaching up to remove the things robe, he narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to focus through the slightly frosted ice to see the object inside.

His eyes widened and he took a step back to try to get the attention of the others. He sweatdropped when he saw Kenshin holding a still yelling Sano back by the ties on his head band with one hand and his own head in the other, and Aoshi standing with his hand on the shoulder of the drastically weakened Saitoh to prevent him from rising.

'Eeerm… guys?' He tried. They all turned at once, the battle instantly forgotten. The boy sweatdropped again and pointed at the figure. 'There's something in its head.'

They all turned to the ice figure and noticed that Yahiko had removed the cloak from one of them and they could now indeed see something sparkling inside its head.

After silently staring for a few seconds Kenshin cleared his throat and voiced what they were all thinking. 'Err… Yahiko, why were you undressing it?' Everyone, even Saitoh looked to the boy who had just face faulted into the snow for an answer, he leaped up and faced them. 'It was sparkling and I wanted to know why.' He stopped and shook his head as though clearing his thoughts. 'But, the way I discovered it isn't the point!' He yelled pointing at the figure with his face still covered in snow and ice. 'That sparkly thing inside, the blue thing that is probably evil and will cause untold horror if it isn't removed, that would be the point!'

'Okay, okay!' Kenshin exclaimed holding up his hands defensively and trying to stifle a grin, while the melodramatic boy glared at them panting angrily.

Aoshi stepped up to the snow figure and looked into the frozen water to see the sparkling stone.

He turned to the others. 'It looks like crystal.' He stated. 'Possibly like the green one we already possess.' He turned back to the figure and smoothly drew one of his kodachi. 'In any case, the boy is right.' He continued, taking careful aim. 'It needs to be removed.' With that he swing his kodachi in a wide, controlled arc, severing the formless head just below the crystal, as the piece was falling he drew his other kodachi and skilfully sliced the descending ice to the right of the stone, successfully halving the amount of ice that surrounded it. He sheathed one of his kodachi with a flick of his wrist and bent to retrieve the object. Using the handle of the kodachi he still held, Aoshi repeatedly pounded the ice around the stone, crumbling away the excess until only the crystal remained, it was slightly larger than a fist and glowing faintly.

He turned to the group who were watching his every more intently and stepped towards them, still examining the thing in his hand. 'It appears to be a… container.' He told them as he turned it over in his hands.

Kenshin reached for it slowly. 'I think I know what this is.' He said softly. It felt strangely warm in his hands, as though it had been lying in the sun, not imbedded in ice.

'What?' Kaoru asked bewildered.

'I think it's the limiter case for the green crystal.' Kenshin muttered as he stared at it. 'I've seen it in those visions, surrounding the green crystal that topped the staff.' He looked up suddenly, stowing the crystal in his kimono pocket as he heard a rustling in the forest to his right. When he noticed it was only a small bird he realised just how long they had been standing in the clearing. He cursed himself for his inattention and motioned for the others to stand.

'We've been here too long.' He hissed urgently, motioning them forwards.

Aoshi nodded in agreement. 'Let us examine the object more closely at the Aoiya.'

Kenshin nodded and led the way out of the clearing, leaving the ice to melt slowly in the afternoon sunlight.

A/N

Well I guess my prediction of the floating man coming back into his body was wrong after all… but I never said I was clairvoyant, right? Although, my super senses of deduction say that it will definitely happen in the next chapter.

Sorry it took a little longer than planned to get this chap to you all, but as I said, I have a lot of difficulty writing fight scenes. Hopefully it didn't come out as lame as I think it did…

Thanks again to all who reviewed, it really helps to have that motivation! Anything to get me off my lazy but is good motivation… laughs!


End file.
